The Silver Star
by storylover17
Summary: There is a legend older than the Owl Kingdoms and the Starwing Clans. Since the day he was born Dusk has felt out of place amung the Starwings of the Black Aura Clan. He sets out across the impenaterable fog hoping to find some answers to who he is. He is followed by his two older siblings and the Band. Now they are caught in a battle between birds, beast and bats for the sun.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Silverwing or the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books. Description is going t be like in the Silverwing TV show for the bats.**

All the Owl kingdoms knew the stories of the great Ga'Hoole tree on a small in themiddle ofthe Sea of Hoolemere. Every owl grew up hearing stories about the legendary owl guardians who fought for honor and justice. But no owl knew the real story of the Ga'Hoole tree on the Sea of Hoolemere.

On the mainland of the Sea of Hoolemere their lived ten clans made up of Starwing bats. For centuries the Starwings and the Ga'Hoole owls had lived together in peace and harmony. To keep the Starwing Clans safe the bats had asked the owls to keep them a secret and not speak of them in any legends.

The most powerful of the Starwing Clans was the Black Aura Clan led by Chief Thrash and Chieftess Moonlight. Starwings typically had black fur, red eyes, had dark gray, nearly light black, bodies and a seventeen inch wingspan. They were the largest and the only bat species in all the Owl kingdoms.

The ten Starwing Clans were flying across the Sea of Hoolemere to the Island of Ga'Hoole. The group was mostly made up of year old bats, with a few older adults and some elders scattered here and there. At the lead of the colony were Chief Thrash and Chieftess Moonlight.

Thrash was well muscled, thin, had a twenty inch wingspan, bright red eyes, and long black fur with a crest on the top of his head. Moonlight was less muscled than her mate, thin, slender, had a twenty inch wingspan, red eyes, and long black fur. The mates had two earrings in their left ears, their fur was decorated with feathers, and scars covered their entire bodies. Thrash and Moonlight were both five years old.

Thrash and Moonlight were followed by their two children. To their right was their first born son Eclipse and to their left was their second born and only daughter Aurora.

Eclipse was well muscled, thin, twenty inch wingspan, had short black fur with a crest just like his father and bright red eyes. A single earring was in Eclipse's left ear and a few feathers decorated his fur. Eclipse was two years old and the future chief of the Black Aura Clan.

Aurora was thinner than anyone else in her family, was lean, slender, lightly muscled and had the normal seventeen inch Starwing wingspan. Unlike all the others of the Starwing species Aurora had long white fur decorated with seeds and flower petals and blue eyes. Aurora was a year old and followed after her parents and older brother with great excitement in every wing beat.

The mutual partnership between the Starwing Clans and the owl of the Ga'Hoole tree was very delicate. Though the partnership had been for centuries the Starwings and the owls still felt nervous around each other. Some of the Clans didn't trust the owls and the owls carried suspicions about the bats. But despite everything the two species still needed each other to survive.

The bats needed the owls to make metal tools for them since they couldn't make tools by themselves. And the owls needed the bats to get healing herbs and rare medicines only found on the mainland. The Ga'Hoole tree was located on a small island and few plants grew there. The owls could possibly fly to the mainland to collect herbs themselves, but then they would be entering Starwing territory and without the pact the Starwings could kill the owls. Sure a single bat couldn't kill anything larger than a Barn Owl, but two or three of them could handle any owl no matter what the size, even a Great Gray was no match for two or more well trained Starwing warriors.

After hours of flying the Starwing bats had finally made it to the Ga'Hoole tree. The young bats were panting and collapsed from exaction. Thrash looked back to the young bats and shook his head.

"Come on yearlings. This is an easy flight. It's not too much farther now. Consider yourselves lucky you only have to make this flight twice a year." called back Thrash.

It was true. All the Starwings chiefs and chieftesses and some of their Clan only had to fly to the Ga'Hoole tree twice a year and stayed one week at the tree. While Thrash and his family spent half the year at the Ga'Hoole tree, alternating every two weeks between the tree and the mainland. Thrash and his family did this as a sign of trust between the owls and bats. It worked and no injuries had been inflicted onto either of the groups in the two centuries the tradition had existed.

After a little rest the Starwings of the ten Clans flew to the blacksmith for the yearlings to be given their simble. Starwing Clans operated in a complex system. At the head of the Clan was the chief and chieftess; under them was the Clan Oracle, elders, followed by the warriors, priests and priestesses, and finally the healers.

Warriors did all the fighting and defending of the territory and were marked with two earrings in their left ear and normally decorated their fur with feathers. Priests and Priestesses were in charge of spiritual aspects and keeping track of Clan history. They were identified by a silver band on the right forearm and normally had seeds or flowers in their fur. Healers took care for the injured and helped females give birth and were identified by a band on their left leg and different healing plants in their fur. Though there was only one per Clan Oracles were held in high respect for being able to see into the past, present and future, for having incredible gift and being the link between this world and the next.

All the yearlings divided themselves into the proper groups and were given what would define them as their trait. Those marked to be new warriors got one single earring in their left ear and those were fully trained warriors were finally given full warrior statues by having the second earring placed in their left ear, like Eclipse did. Priests and priestesses in training extended their wings as the silver band was permanently placed upon their forearm. Aurora was excited when she finally had her band on her wing. Healers in training were a little jumpy when the band was placed upon their left leg. Finally after hours all the marks had been made and the young Starwings were finally allowed to rest.

Chief Thrash, Chieftess Moonlight and their children flew to the chamber to speak with the rulers of the Ga'Hoole tree, King Boron and Queen Barran. The Starwings entered a chamber deprived of any living thing beside two large Snowy Owls. These Snowy Owls were King Boron and Queen Barran.

The bats found a perch to hang from so they could speak with the king and queen more comfortably. Boron gave a wild look to his friend Thrash.

"It is good to see you again Chief Thrash or should I say Big Crash?" teased Boron.

Thrash became embarrassed and covered his face with a wing. Aurora was confused and looked at her mother. Moonlight just laughed at her mate's embarrassed expression.

"Big Crash? What does he mean mom?" asked Aurora.

Moonlight sighed and looked at her daughter.

"I think it would be best if I let your father explain Aurora." insisted Moonlight.

"Thank you Moonlight. I have been friends with Boron since I was a newborn. Let's just say I had a hard time learning to fly. That's where the nickname Big Crash came from." answered Thrash.

Eclipse just laughed at what his father said. Thrash was now furious and couldn't take anymore backtalk.

"That is it Eclipse! Get out of here! I don't want to see you until tonight at the meal!" shouted Thrash.

Eclipse dropped from the roost and flew out of the chamber. Aurora followed after her brother after getting permission to leave from her mother. With the children gone it looked like things could finally get down to business. Barran noticed the way Moonlight had her wings wrapped around her body.

"Why didn't you tell us you were expecting Moonlight? Can we see the new little prince?" asked Barron.

Moonlight moved her wings to expose an extremely small (by Starwing standards) baby bat. The baby was gray and looked to be a week old. The baby was frantically nursing from Moonlight at that moment. Moonlight closed her wings when she thought the baby was starting to get cold. Boron laughed and gave Thrash a mischievous glare.

"Well congratulations Thrash. I didn't think you and Moonlight were still at it." joked Boron.

Thrash became even more embarrassed than when Boron said his yearling nickname. The Black Aura Clan chief crossed his wings in annoyance.

"Just to let you know Boron Moonlight and I haven't mated since Aurora was born last year!" snapped Thrash.

This made the king and queen of Ga'Hoole confused. Moonlight cleared things up for her friends.

"We haven't told anyone about expecting another child since I was never pregnant. Thrash and I were out patrolling our territory when we found a dead female bat. At first we thought it was a baby until we checked its scent. The bat turned out to be a female and it had been a mother. We found this baby clinging to the dead bat's fur. The baby couldn't have been more than a day or two old. Thrash and I took the baby and decided to raise it as our own. We determined it was male by the scent and gave him a name. His name is Dusk." explained Moonlight.

As the adults continued to talk Eclipse and Aurora flew around outside the tree. The two siblings stopped when they noticed four young owls huddled together. One owl was a male Barn Owl, a female Elf Owl, a male Burrowing Owl, and the last was a male Great Gray. None of the owls could have been older than four months. Eclipse and Aurora found a branch to roost on and introduced themselves to the four young owls.

"Hi I'm Aurora and this bug brain in my brother Eclipse." introduced Aurora.

Eclipse frowned and glared at his sister. The Barn Owl introduced himself and the other owls with him.

"My name is Soren. This is Gylfie the Elf Owl, Digger the Burrowing Owl, and Twilight the Great Gray. It's nice to meet you all." replied Soren.

The four owls and two Starwings began to talk and form a strong friendship. The next night all the Starwings flew back to the mainland, all besides the leading family of the Black Aura Clan. They remained at the tree for another two weeks before going back to the mainland.

Dusk had grown in the two weeks since he had arrived at the tree. He had a light bluish kind of skin, short blue black fur, and was very small. He should have been able to fly by now, but he still couldn't fly. Dusk's left wing was weak and limp so he wasn't strong enough to fly.

"When will I be able to fly mommy?" wondered Dusk.

"You'll be able to fly soon Dusk, I promise. Just be patient my little starling." assured Moonlight.

Dusk clung to his mother's fur as his family flew back to the mainland. This was the beginning of a legend and a life changing adventure.

**This is my first crossover so go easy. Comment if you like the story and make the comments more than one word. Read my other stories if you like them and leave comments on them to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

A year had gone by since Dusk was adopted by Chief Thrash and Chieftess Moonlight. All the Black Aura Clan where gathered around the ancient tree that was their roost. A ceremony declaring what a yearling's life path would be.

The ceremony was pretty simple. Chief Thrash would call the young Starwing bat's name, saw what its life path would be, and then the young Starwing would give an oath to serve their Clan well as a warrior, priest/priestess, or a healer.

Duck was the last to be told his life path. The young bat crawled along a branch to his parents and siblings. Like he always did Dusk began to notice the differences between himself and his family.

All Starwing bats typically had black fur, red eyes, had dark gray, nearly light black, bodies, and a seventeen inch wingspan.

Thrash was well muscled, thin, had a twenty inch wingspan, bright red eyes, and long black fur with a crest on the top of his head. Moonlight was less muscled than her mate, thin, slender, had a twenty inch wingspan, red eyes, and long black fur. The chief and chieftess had two earrings in their left ears, their fur was decorated with feathers, and scars covered their body. Thrash and Moonlight were both six years old.

Their eldest son, Eclipse, was to the right of the chief and chieftess. Eclipse was well muscled, thin, twenty inch wingspan, had short black fur with a crest like his father, and bright red eyes. Two earrings were in Eclipse's left ear and a few feathers decorated his fur. Eclipse was three, a fully fledged warrior, and the future chief of the Black Aura Clan. Eclipse had still not found a mate and his parents had been bugging him to find a mate the past few months.

Aurora was at her brother's side. Aurora was thinner than anyone else in her family, was lean, slender, lightly muscled and had the normal seventeen inch Starwing wingspan. Unlike the other Starwings Aurora had long white fur decorated with seeds and flower petals and blue eyes. Aurora was two, had a silver band on her right forearm, and was a powerful priestess.

Unlike everyone else in his family and Clan Dusk had light bluish kind of skin, a twelve inch wingspan, short blue black fur, and black eyes. Dusk was very small and his left wing was limp. His bad wing kept Dusk from flying until he was four months old and even now than he was a year old Dusk still had a hard time flying. He wasn't allowed to fly without someone near him and spent most of his time hanging from branches and looking at the stars while other bats his age were out flying and hunting.

"Dusk Starwing step forward." said Thrash.

Dusk glided to his father's side. The Black Aura Clan chief looked down at his youngest son.

"You are now a year old and thereby are old enough to start on your life path. It has been decided upon myself, the elders, and Clan Oracle that you are destined to be the next Clan Oracle." declared Thrash.

All of the Clan gasped, Dusk included. That's when Dusk took notice of the Black Aura Clan Oracle perched on the branch above him. The Oracle was named Quick.

Quick was female, a little round, slender, lean, lightly muscled, a seventeen inch wingspan, had long fur turned gray from old age, and blank blind eyes. A moon stone necklace was around her neck. Most Starwings lived to twenty, but Quick had lived longer than anyone else in the Starwing Clans by being over forty. No one could remember when the blind old female bat wasn't the Oracle of the Black Aura Clan.

Quick dropped down from her perch and stared in Dusk's direction. Dusk had never gotten a good look at his Clan Oracle so he was surprised to see just how old and battle torn Quick looked. Scars were all over her body and shocking scars covered her eyes. What surprised Dusk even more than Quick's scars was than the old Oracle seemed to be looking directly at him even though she was blind.

"Juna, the first ever bat, sent me a vision saying it was time for me to find an apprentice. Juna has selected you young Dusk to become the Oracle of the Black Aura Clan once I pass. It has been decided and has been declared. Pledge your life to that of the path of the Oracle." explained Quick.

Dusk recited the oath of the Oracle which hadn't been said for many decades. His fate was now sealed. Dusk was now going to become the Black Aura Clan's new Oracle.

The next night all the Starwing Clans flew to the Great Ga'Hoole tree. After hours of flying the bats finally made it. Like the year before all the yearlings went to get the item that identified them as a warrior, priest or priestess or a healer. Dusk and his siblings left to go find their four owl friends since they were already given their makings (Dusk had been given a moon stone necklace identical to Quick's before he left the mainland).

Soren the Barn Owl, Gylfie the Elf Owl, Digger the Burrowing Owl, and Twilight the Great Gray all sat on a branch enjoying the night air. The four owls noticed their three bat friends flying towards them. The Band and the three bat siblings all greeted each other like they had hundreds of time before.

Eclipse asked Soren and Twilight if they would like to go do some training. The Barn Owl and Great Gray happily accepted. Aurora, Gylfie, and Digger flew off to go stargazing. Dusk was now left alone on the branch.

Oracle Quick flew to the side of her apprentice. She had used her songs to find the young bat. Dusk looked at the old Oracle then back to the sky.

"The stars sing beautifully tonight. I have not heard them sing like this since I was an apprentice myself. There is a change in the winds. Something amazing is going to happen soon and you are going to be a part of it Dusk." told Quick.

"What do the stars say about me Oracle Quick?" curiously asked Dusk.

Quick listened to the stars sing before answering the young bat's question.

"It is unclear to what they say Dusk. But I can see there is a great battle you will partake in. The north star will lead you towards your destiny." said Quick.

Quick dropped from the branch and left her apprentice to think about what she had said. Dusk looked at the North Star. It led out past the sea, past the lands he knew and right through the impenetrable fog. Dusk knew what he had to do.

The young bat waited until first light. At first light Dusk left his family's hollow on the Great Ga'Hoole tree. With one last look back at his sleeping family Dusk flew in the direction of the North Star, listening to its song even though it was invisible in the approaching light. Dusk had taken the first wing beat to realising his destiny.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories aswell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

At first black everyone in the Great Tree awoke. The leading Starwing family of the Black Aura Clan noticed that Dusk was missing. A search for the young prince was carried out by all the Starwing bats on the island and some of the owls joined in the search as well.

For well over two hours the Starwings and the owls looked for Dusk, but to no avail. It was like the youngest Black Aura Clan prince had disappeared out of nowhere. The chief and chieftess of the Black Aura Clan were getting worried.

Eclipse and Aurora flew to their parents. The two Starwings were followed by Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger. Moonlight looked at her children and their four owls friends in desperation.

"Did you find him? Please say you found my baby?" desperately hoped Moonlight.

Eclipse was hurt that he would have to tell his mother the truth.

"I'm sorry mother but we found no trace of Dusk. It is like he just disappeared." answered Eclipse.

Moonlight began to cry. Thrash wrapped his wings around his mate and tried to comfort her.

"It will be alright Moonlight. Dusk is a year old and the future Oracle of the Clan. He will be able to look after himself." assured Thrash.

"But Dusk has a bad wing. You know how long it took him how to learn to fly, Thrash. He still can't even fly properly. For him to have disappeared he would have had to go out during sunlight. What if he got attacked by crows or fell into the sea? He might never come back. Dusk. Oh, Dusk. My little starlight, please come back to be." heavily cried Moonlight.

Thrash held his mate tighter. He looked at his two children and their four owl friends.

"I'm going to take Moonlight back to the hollow. Eclipse, Aurora, please continue the search for your brother. You four owls, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger, if you learn anything about Dusk please tell me and my mate and inform Boron and Barron? They need to know about this just as much as the Starwings do." proclaimed Thrash.

"You can count on us your majesty." swore Soren.

Thrash and moonlight flew back to their hollow, leaving their children and the four owls alone. Eclipse and Aurora both sighed and tried to think were their brother had gone.

"Where could Dusk have gone? It's not like he could have left the great tree without anyone knowing?" concluded Aurora.

"Things are not always as they seem young priestess." said Quick.

The two Starwings and four owls screamed. Quick had once again lived up to her name and caught everyone by surprise. The blind Oracle chuckled as the young bats and owls recovered from the shock.

"I know were Dusk is headed. He is following the song of the North Star to find his destiny. Juna sent me a vision of what Dusk had to do. I told him and he followed the path planed out for him long before he was born. Now I have just received another vision from both Juna the first bat and Glaux the first owl. You are all destined to follow after Dusk and help him find his destiny." explained Quick.

Eclipse didn't get what the old Clan oracle was saying.

"What are you ranting on about old bat? Quick? Quick?" mumbled Eclipse.

Everyone looked around but quick had vanished. The two bats and four owls were considering what to do next.

"I think we should go. If the vision was sent to Quick by Juna and Glaux then it must mean we have to follow the North Star and go after Dusk. It's the only way we'll ever get him back." concluded Aurora.

Eclipse and Twilight weren't buying into the whole vision thing. Soren, Gylfie and Digger remained a bit sceptical. Aurora sighed and looked at her brother and four friends.

"Come on guys, you have to believe me. Eclipse, Twilight, I know you two don't believe in the visions sent to the Oracles by our ancestors. Not many owls believe us and Eclipse you just don't care about tradition. But I would expect you three, Soren, Gylfie and Digger, to at least back me up. You're my friends and I depend on you. I thought you three would believe me but it looks like I was wrong. Stay here if you want I'm going after Dusk." declared Aurora.

Gylfie rushed to the side of her bat friend.

"Wait, Aurora. You're going to need someone to help you read the stars. You Starwings listen to the stars sing well enough to get to and from the great tree, but you won't know how to navigate beyond that. You'll need my help if you want to find your brother." stated Gylfie.

Soren and Digger looked at each other and nodded. The Barn Owl and Burrowing Owl went to the side of the Elf Owl and white Starwing bat.

"Don't expect me to stay behind. I'm not going to let you two get into trouble without backup. So you're stuck with me." determined Digger.

"I'm the leader of this Band and you'll need my help. Dusk's my friend to and I'm worried about him. If you're sure about this then so am I. I'm not going to leave my friends behind." swore Soren.

Twilight didn't like to be the odd one out so he decided to join in.

"You're going to need some muscle on this adventure. Never know if you'll be attacked by a mob of crows or a lynx. That's why you'll need my help. Besides I'm not going to let you have all the fun." stated Twilight.

Eclipse couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was everyone going crazy besides him? Crazy or not Eclipse now had no choice but to accompany his sister and the Band on another crazy adventure.

"It looks like I have no choice but come with you. Let's just get going before I come to my senses and tell mom, dad, King Boron and Queen Barron about this." sighed Eclipse.

So the two Starwings and the Band took flight into the night air. Guiding them all the way was the song of the North Star.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

Dusk awoke tangled in seaweed and other things he didn't want to know what they were. He looked around and found himself on an island. How had he gotten their? That's right he had been following the North Star's song from daylight until night fall. Then he had gotten caught in a storm and was blown off course.

Dusk cleaned himself off and tested out his limp wing before flying off to explore the island. In a short time Dusk found a strange looking cave. It was made out of trees but stacked on top of each other to form some kind of roost. He found a hole in the side of the wooden cave roost and crawled inside.

What Dusk saw inside the roost amazed him. There were large carved trees with the pictures of animals painted on them and other things he could name. That's when Dusk saw two bats in the distance.

He quickly hid and observed the two bats. One bat was a female and the other was a male. Both of the bats looked to be around his age if only a little older the female and the male a little younger.

The female had a twelve inch wingspan, was thin, lean, and very beautiful. She had light red skin, brown chest fur, and long light yellow fur coming down from her head. Dusk noticed the silver band on the female's wing and thought she had to be a priestess.

The male was small than the female, only about an eight inch wingspan, was thin, and looked to have a little muscle. He had blueish skin and short spiked yellow fur. Dusk thought by how stubborn the male was being that he might have been a warrior-in-training for the Clan those two bats had to belong to.

Dusk moved a little on one of the beams he had been perching on. Suddenly Dusk came across a slippery part of the beam. He tried to hold on but it was no use. He fell from the beam. Quickly the young bat opened his wings and flapped as hard as he could to get the carved tree with animal faces.

When Dusk made it to the carved tree the two bats he had been watching looked at him. Dusk felt like something bad was just about to happen. The female bat glided to Dusk, an angered look on her face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Is this a friend of yours?" asked the female bat.

Now the male bat glided over to Dusk. Something told him that these two bats weren't from the same Clan after all.

"He's not from my colony. Hi there my name's Shade. That is Marina. What's your name?" introduced Shade.

Dusk smiled at the bat named Shade and gathered enough confidence to speak.

"My name is Dusk, second prince and future Oracle of the Black Aura Clan. May I ask what Clans and rank you two are?" replied Dusk.

Shade and Marina both looked confused by what Dusk had said. Dusk thought that perhaps bats outside of the Starwing Clans had different forms of rank or something.

"Am I not to understand that you are a priestess, Marina? And aren't you training to be a warrior, Shade? Are you not part of a Clan?" assumed Dusk.

Shade shook his head.

"Sorry but I don't know what you mean. I don't know what a Clan is but I was separated from my colony in the storm. I washed up on this island and met up with Marina. Then you showed up." told Shade.

"I was banished from my colony. They said I was bad luck because I was banded." grumbled Marina.

Marina hid the band from the sight of the two male bats. Dusk was completely confused. Why would a bat be banished for having a band? It didn't make any sense. He had to find out what was going on.

"Why would you be banished for having a band? My sister has a band and so do many other in my Clan and the other Clans. It's what marks them as priests and priestesses. The owls make them for us and in exchange we give them herbs. I don't get how you would be banished just for having a band?" exclaimed Dusk.

Shade and Marina were both shocked. Dusk didn't get what was so shocking by what he had said. Every bat knew that the owls from Ga'Hoole made metal objects for the Starwing Clans in exchange for herbs and berries from the main land, didn't they?

"You said owls make bands for your colony? That's just not possible. You must be crazy. Owls want to kill us bats. That's how it has been since Nocturna first flew in the sky." stated Marina.

"The owls burned down my home. They are the reason my colony had to leave for the migration early. All just because I looked at the sun. It was just one look. I don't see what the big deal was. They didn't have to burn down my home. I hate all birds." hissed Shade.

Dusk was even more confused. Bats forbidden from seeing the sun? Sure the bats preferred to hunt at night to avoid the predators, but forbidden to look at it? And owls burning down a bats roost with fire? None of this made any sense. Dusk was going to have to do some digging if he wanted answers.

"This doesn't make any sense. The owls from where I am from would never burn down a roost. Some may not like the bats, but they would never attack or kill us. And not being able to see the sun, what is up with that? Bats have always been able to look at the sun if they chose. There is no law saying we are only confined to the night. That is the way it has been since Juna, the first ever bat, was born." confusedly analysed Dusk.

Marina and Shade were now both starting to think that Dusk was crazy. They were both about to fly away when a Great Gray flew into the room. The Great Gray was followed by three other owls and the two biggest bats Shade and Marina had ever seen.

Dusk was surprised and downright shocked to see his brother and sister and his four owls friends away from Ga'Hoole. Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, and Eclipse all found a place to land. Aurora spotted her brother and flew to him as fast as her wings could take her. Before Dusk could react he was being choked in the tight embrace of his sister's wings.

"Dusk, why did you go off without telling us? Mom and dad are worried sick about you. They had all the bats on Ga'Hoole looking for you. Quick told us that you went off following the North Star's song. We all flew over here before our parents or the king and queen of Ga'Hoole found out. We are all in trouble Dusk, but you are in the biggest trouble of all little brother." warned Aurora.

Eclipse took notice of the other two bats. The future chief of the Black Aura Clan glided down from his perch and landed near the two other bats.

"We're not going to hurt you. My name is Eclipse. That over there is my sister Aurora. And I take you know my brother Dusk. We mean you no harm. The owls are our friends. If you let them come closer I can promise nothing will happen to you." assured Eclipse.

Shade and Marina decided to give the much larger bat a chance and let the four owls come closer. Eclipse signaled for his friends to come closer. Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight glided closer to Eclipse and the two strange small bats. Soren was the first to speak.

"My name's Soren. These are my friends Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. It's really nice to meet you." politely introduced Soren.

Shade and Marina introduced themselves to the four owls still being a little bit wary Curiosity overcame Shade and he moved closer to Gylfie. The Elf Owl was the smallest owl Shade had ever seen.

"Aren't you a little small for an owl?" asked Shade.

Gylfie was a little sensitive about her size and didn't like being called small.

"I'll have you know I am above average size for most Elf Owls. Besides aren't you a little small for a bat." snapped Gylfie.

"I might be small but I'm still a good flyer. I don't need anyone else calling me a runt. You hear me?" responded Shade.

Soren and Eclipse broke up the fight before it started to get violent. Finally Aurora and Dusk decided to join the others. Marina looked confused at the two larger bats.

"What kind of bat are you and why are you friends with owls?" questioned Marina.

Eclipse decided to answer marina's question upon receiving a deadly glare from his sister.

"We are Starwings. We come from a land very far from here. We travelled here by listening to the song of the North Star. As for how we are friends with owls, I am not sure myself. The Starwing Clans and the owl from Ga'Hoole have always depended on each other for as long as we can remember." explained Eclipse.

Shade decided to ask a few questions.

"How come you are so big? Why is your fur dark and your sister's fur so light? Are all of your kind so big? And why doesn't Dusk look like any of you?" repeatedly asked Shade.

Eclipse was a little annoyed by the smaller male bat but tried to stay calm.

"All Starwings are about our size. I and my parents are just a little bigger than others in the Clans. Every Starwing has black fur, besides my sister. For some reason she was born with different coloured fur and eyes than the rest of the Starwings. And as for Dusk he was adopted, so that is why he looks different than us or any other Starwing." answered Eclipse.

Marina noticed the band on Aurora's wing. The young bat's face light up with excitement.

"You have a band! Where did you get it? I got my band from the humans." said Marina.

Aurora smiled and lightly laughed.

"I got the band from the owls last year. The Clans are divided into different ranks and life paths. Warriors, like Eclipse, are marked with one earring when they begin training and another when they finish training. Priests and priestesses, like me, are marked by a band on their right wing. Healers have metal bands on their left legs. Oracles, like my brother Dusk, wear a moonstone necklace and are in some way unable to do things the way other bats can. Now perhaps you can tell us what a 'human' is?" explained Aurora.

Shade and Marina told the three Starwing siblings and four owls what humans were. They described them as wingless and hairless creatures that walked on two legs and spoke in deep voices to deep for them to understand. Now the travellers knew what the two bats meant. The creatures they called humans were knows as the Others to the owls and Nowings to the Starwing bats.

The group decided to rest for the night before making their next move. The adventure of the life time was beginning and it would change the world as we know it.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

After some rest the three Starwing siblings, four owls, and Shade were being guided around the island by Marina. She wanted to make sure the bats and so called 'friendly' owls stayed out of her territory.

"From the barnacle covered rocks to the old seeder tree that's mine. And from the waterfall to the north cove that's mine. Make sure you remember this and you owls stay out of my territory." told Marina.

Both Shade and Dusk were amazed by Marina having such a large territory all to herself. Eclipse, Moonlight, and the Band weren't as enthusiastic as the young Starwing and Silverwing were.

"You have this entire place to yourself. That's amazing." gasped Shade.

"My territory back home is about this size, but there a hundred maybe even thousands in my Clan and we all live together. I can't believe a bat can live all alone out here." stunningly said Dusk.

Eclipse frowned and flew towards his younger brother. Dusk looked at his older brother as he continued to fly to the best of his abilities.

"It's not right for bats to live on their own. We belong in Clans with others of our own kind and having alliances with other trust worthy creatures." reasoned Eclipse.

Two of the owls, Soren and Digger, flew closer to the Starwing brothers. The Barn owl and Burrowing owl both looked like they were thinking the same thing.

"We owls might not live in large clans like you bats but we still like having others around us. It's good to have friends. They're one of the most important things you can ever have." stated Soren.

Digger fully agreed with his friend.

"I fully agreed with you Soren. Friends are important. Speaking of friends, I wonder what our friends on Ga'Hoole are doing? They must be looking everywhere for us." concluded Digger.

Everyone (besides Shade and Marina) instantly got worried. They didn't know what was happening back on Ga'Hoole or with the Starwing Clans. One thing they did now is that they would be in a lot of trouble when they got back home, if they ever got back home.

Aurora thought of her parents and her Clan and began to feel homesick. Gylfie noticed her bat friend and wondered what had gotten Aurora out of her normal happy and perky state.

"What's wrong Aurora? Are you sick? Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Gylfie.

"No Gylfie, I'm fine. I'm just a little homesick that's all. I'll be alright. Nothing for you to worry about." assured Aurora.

The group decided to try and find something to distract them and forget about their problems for a while. Marina made it easy for everyone by spotting a pod of orcas. The owls, Starwings, and Shade were astounded by the orcas. It was nothing like Shade had ever seen. The owls and Starwings had seen whales before but not like the orcas and not so close.

Marina dived and the others followed her. Soon bat and owl alike were playing around the orcas and flying through the water they shot out when they breathed. It was all fun and games until disaster struck.

Aurora and Marina were flying close together when an orca came up from behind and the two female bats. The Starwing and the Brightwing were trapped by the orca. Instantly Shade and Dusk flew to rescue the two female bats.

The two small bats bit and clawed around the orcas blowhole. The two were determined to get back Marina and Aurora if it was the last thing they ever did.

"Let her go!" shouted Shade.

"Release my sister this instant!" growled Dusk.

The orca tried to get the two small bats away from its blowhole and off its back. Shade and Dusk held on for dear life as the orca began to dive. When the orca came back up it opened its mouth and out flew Marina and Aurora. With the two female bats safe they let go of the orca before it went under again.

Marina and Aurora flew over to Shade and Dusk. Dusk was happy that his sister was safe. Shade was glad Marina hadn't been eaten by the orca.

"I owe you both for saving me. Thanks Shade. You two Dusk. I was wrong about, but I still don't trust the owls." thanked Marina.

"Come on. We better get back to Eclipse before he storms over here and gets himself eaten by an orca." joked Aurora.

The four bats laughed at Aurora's joke. They flew back to a furious Eclipse and four astonished owls. Eclipse was about ready to kill when his siblings came close enough for him to speak with them.

"Do you know you two could have gotten yourselves killed? We're going back to the land right now. I'd say we would go home if only I knew the way. I don't want a single word out of any of you. Aurora clean yourself off once we land and Dusk your done flying. Cling to my back and I'll find us a safe place to land." sapped Eclipse.

For once Eclipse was being serious. And when Eclipse was serious his siblings knew better than to argue with him. Dusk clung to his brother as Eclipse looked for a safe place for them to land.

They landed on a tree with the bats hanging from the branches and the owls resting on top of them. Aurora began to clean herself off. Once again both Shade and Dusk took a notice in Marina's band.

"What you said about the bands being cursed is wrong. My colonies elder had a band." told Shade.

Marina looked at her band then back to Shade.

"An elder banded like me. She had a band like mine? Was she old?" curiously asked Marina.

"Frieda my colony's elder, she's practically ancient." answered Shade.

"Then maybe the band doesn't mean death. Maybe it means I'm destined to be an elder to." excitedly said Marina.

"Elder Marina, I like the sound of that." said Shade.

Marina then looked at Dusk. She remembered what the young Starwing had said about his clan and that many bats were banded.

"You're names Dusk right? You said a lot of bats in you colony...Clan...whatever. You said a lot of bats you knew were banded. Is it true?" wondered Marina.

Dusk shook his head.

"Lots of bats are banded in my Clan and in the other Clans. My sister has a band, if you've noticed. Though they're just metal bits the owls make for us in exchange for herbs." exclaimed Dusk.

Marina looked at the two male bats.

"So when do we leave?" asked Marina.

"Leave?" said Shade and Dusk together.

"Yes leave so I can join your colony Shade and meet this Frieda. And I also want to see these Clans and all those banded bats Dusk." clarified Marina.

Dusk and Shade both looked unset. Both had reasons for not wanting to go back home right now. Shade for causing his colony to lose its roost, and for Dusk still trying to figure out the North Stars song and why it brought him here in the first place.

"I can't go home. Not after I caused my colony to lose Treehaven. It was the biggest hollow oak with all sorts of chambers and roosts. I wish you could have seen it Marina." sighed Shade.

"My brother isn't exactly going to let an outsider tag along with us when we go back home. And I'm not so sure the Clans or the owls would like strangers all that much. But as an Oracle apprentice I might be able to try and convince them to let you come." stated Dusk.

Marina left to show Shade a hollow tree his colony could use as a new roost. Dusk decided to speak things over with his siblings before making a decision to take a strange bat with him back to the Clans.

"I think we should go with Shade and help him find his Clan. Something is telling me I should go with him. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going." declared Dusk.

Eclipse couldn't believe what his brother was saying.

"Have you gone bug brained? I don't care about any Oracle mumbo jumbo about Juna saying you had to be here. We're going home and that's final. I'll take whatever punishment mother and father can think of but I'm not staying on this island for another minute." snapped Eclipse.

Aurora ignored her older brother and went to her younger brother's side.

"I'm with you Dusk. Whatever you think we should do I'll follow you every wing beat of the way." promised Aurora.

One by one Soren, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight flew over to the brother and sister bats. Eclipse couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone was going against him when he was actually being reasonable. It looked like the future Black Aura Clan chief had no choice.

"Fine we can help this Shade find his Clan. But once he's back with his Clan all of us are flying back to Ga'Hoole and are going to deal with the consequences we will get for leaving. Is that clear?" grumbled Eclipse.

It was settled. The Starwings and the band would accompany Shade and Marina back to Shade's colony. The bats and owls left the island behind them and journeyed into the adventure that was in front of them.  
_

**Sorry about the very late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

The bats and owls had been flying for what felt like hours. When Dusk started to fall behind Eclipse made his little brother cling to his back. Dusk wasn't happy but did what his brother said.

Shade noticed Dusk's bad wing for the first time. The Silverwing flew closer to the Starwing clinging to his older brother. Eclipse noticed Shade getting closer to him and growled.

"What do you want?" asked Eclipse.

Shade was taken aback by Eclipse's sudden aggression. Dusk tried to calm his brother down.

"Calm down Eclipse. He means us no harm. What do you want Shade?" kindly asked Dusk.

Shade felt a bit more confident about asking his question.

"I was just wondering what happened to your wing. How come it's smaller than your other one and so weak looking?" wondered Shade.

The Band and Aurora gasped. Eclipse was furious at the young Silverwing. He had no right to ask about his brother's bad wing. It wasn't Dusk's fault he had a limp wing. That was simply the way he had been born.

Dusk looked at his friends and siblings and tried to calm things down. It seemed like the only one who wasn't making a big deal about Dusk's bad wing was Dusk himself. The young Oracle apprentice looked at his siblings, to his friends, and finally to Shade.

"You don't have to over react to someone asking about my wing. A lot of bats from the Clans back home still ask about my wing, even some bats in our own Clan wonder about it. You don't have to get so over protective of me. I can look after myself." stated Dusk.

Aurora flew closer so she could speak with her brother.

"We're just worried about you Dusk. We care about you and we don't want anything to happen to you." told Aurora.

Dusk sighed and looked at his sister.

"I know you all worry about me Aurora but I can look after myself. I'm not a newborn. I'll answer your question Shade. I don't know why my wing is like this, it just is. I was born with a limp wing. That's why I was chosen to become the next Oracle of the Black Aura Clan. For some reason, which I don't know of, Oracle always have some kind of disability. The current Oracle of my Clan and my mentor, Quick, is blind but has an amazing ability to hear songs. She's also the oldest bat in any of the Clans, over forty years." explained Dusk.

Shade was exited. He wanted to know more about the Starwing Clans. Dusk and Aurora told Shade all of what they knew about the ten Starwing Clans. Marina listened in on some of what the Starwing siblings were saying. Even Soren, Gylfie, and Digger explained a few things about Ga'Hoole and their relationship with the Starwing bats. Twilight and Eclipse were the only ones who remained silent.

The Band and the bats eventually made it to land. They found a cave near the shore line and slept until sunset. When sunset came marina was the first to awake.

The female Brightwing nudged the sleeping Silverwing. Shade didn't move an inch.

"Shade wake up!" screamed Marina.

Shade awoke with a jolt and nearly fell to the cave floor.

"What you do that for?" groaned Shade.

"Do what? You startled yourself awake." lied Marina.

At that moment the others began to awake. When everyone was wide awake the group spread their wings and took to the sky.

Marina flew close to Shade. The Silverwing looked at the Brightwing with curiosity in his eyes.

"Call up your sound map Shade. We need to find out where we are going." told Marina.

Shade looked away from Marina and the rest of the group he was travelling with.

"I never called up my sound map before. I don't know if I can do it." sighed Shade.

Eclipse and Twilight shared the same thought, only Twilight vocalised his.

"Great we're in the middle of nowhere with a guide who doesn't even know how to recall where we need to go. This is just great." complained Twilight.

Soren flew over to his friend. Twilight looked at the leader of his Band.

"Try to stay calm Twilight. It's his first time. Give it a try Shade. Try to remember where we have to go. All we need to know is the first destination, that's it." stated Soren.

Shade took a deep breath and began to concentrate. The Silverwing saw what looked like some kind of building. Shade couldn't hold it any longer and let go of the sound map.

"I saw some kind of human building in a city. That's all I got. I couldn't get anything else before I lost the image." exclaimed Shade.

Dusk smiled and looked at Shade with friendly eyes.

"It's better than nothing. Great jobs Shade. Let's find this Nowing 'city' or whatever it's called and find your Clan." said Dusk.

The bats and the band flew to the city with Shade leading them. They had taken the first step on the greatest journey of their lives.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

Finally after hours of flying the bats and the owls had it to the city. Everyone from the Great Ga'Hoole tree and the Starwing Clans were shocked and amazed by the sights of the city. They had never seen anything like it before it their entire lives. It was breath taking.

The group started to look for the tower Shade had saw from his colony's sound map. Eventually they spotted a large tower with a strange looking face on the side. The owls and bats landed on the tower. Shade wasn't too pleased by the tower they had found.

"This isn't the right tower. It doesn't look like the one from my sound map." told Shade.

Everyone was a little nervous about what Shade had said.

"What do you mean?" asked Digger.

"Did you see any other tower nearby?" asked Gylfie.

Shade looked at the two owls and shook his head.

"There aren't any other towers around but something is telling me this isn't the right tower." stated Shade.

Marina looked away from the others and concentrated on Shade.

"If there are no other towers around then this has to be the tower you saw on your sound map." said Marina.

Suddenly a loud bong came from the tower. The bats and owls were thrown from the tower by the loud sound. When the sound stopped and everyone had regained their sense of their surrounding, they landed back on the tower.

Marina looked at Shade, a look of triumph upon her face.

"That proves it. This has to be the tower. You said you heard a loud bang. So this has to be the place." assured Marina.

"I don't know Marina. It still just doesn't feel right to me." replied Shade.

A horrid scent caught everyone's attention. Dusk, Shade, and Marina sniffed around an opening big enough for them to get into but too small for any of the others to use. Suddenly something grabbed the three bats and dragged them into the tower.

When the other noticed it was already too late. Shade, Marina, and Dusk were already inside the tower. None of them could go after them because they were too big to fit through the whole the three had disappeared into. The two Starwings and the Band separated trying to find another way into the tower.

Inside the tower Shade, Marina, and Dusk were thrown to the ground. The three young bats looked at the ones who had captured them. Surrounding the three young Starwing, Silverwing, and Brightwing was a flock of pigeons.

Pigeons held down the three bat's wings so they couldn't fly. Dusk looked from Shade to Marina hoping one of them had a plan.

"What are we going to do?" asked Shade.

"I don't know Shade." replied Marina.

Dusk sighed and looked at the ones holding him captive. Dusk tried to bury all sense of fear he had at the moment. If he wanted to survive he had to stay strong.

"Let's hope the others find us or else we'll be bird food." worriedly said Dusk.

One of the pigeons, who appeared to be the leader, flew down from his perch. The lead pigeon looked at Dusk, Marina, and Shade. The pigeon glared at the three young bats.

"Come forward." ordered the lead pigeon.

A pigeon that looked like it had been in a bad fight approached the lead pigeon. The wounded pigeon looked at the three young bats.

"These aren't the ones who attacked me." said the pigeon.

"Are you sure." questioned the lead pigeon.

"I'm sure captain. The bats that attacked me were huge. What if the giant bats attack? I've got to get out of here." panicked the pigeon.

The leader quickly silenced the other pigeon. Suddenly the room felt colder. Everyone looked to see a large owl among the pigeons. Shade gasped when he recognised the owl.

"Boreal!" gasped Shade.

This was the owl that had destroyed his home. Shade wanted revenge but he couldn't get it. For now he would settle with simply escaping.

Dusk looked from the owl to Marina and Shade. The other two bats looked scared. For the first time in his life Dusk was scared of an owl. Dusk hoped that Eclipse, Aurora, and the Band would find them soon or else it might have been too late.

"Wasn't breaking the law enough for you bat? You and your colony have now graduated to murder." exclaimed Boreal.

"Murder? My colony would never murder." stated Shade.

"So you admit it was only you and your friends here." assumed Boreal.

"We didn't do anything." proclaimed Marina.

The pigeon leader looked at the bats then to the owl king.

"My scout described them as giant bats. Clearly which these are not." told the lead pigeon.

Boreal didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Preposterous. Obviously the Silverwings are attacking innocent pigeons as retribution for the burning of Tree Haven." declared Boreal.

Dusk didn't like what the so called owl king was saying about his friends.

"Leave them alone. They did nothing wrong. No bat would kill an owl. There are bats that can kill an owl, but they never would. That goes against the laws Glaux and Juna made for us to follow. It would break the sacred peace our two species share. And bats have always been able to look at the sun. We simply just chose not to out of our own free will." explained Dusk.

Boreal looked at the bat who had blabbed about utter nonsense.

"Bats were banished to the night for not choosing a side in the war of the Birds and Beasts. Owls and bats never lived in peace. I don't know what you're blabbering about but keep quiet or you'll be the first to die." warned Boreal.

Dusk took Boreal's warning and remained silent. Dusk hoped the others would find them soon or they might turn into bird food, literally.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

Boreal had grown tired of hearing the bats lie to him.

"For the last time, where is the Silverwing colony?" bellowed Boreal.

Shade looked at the owl king and the destroyer of his home.

"I don't know." repeatedly told Shade.

Boreal looked over to Marina.

"Why exactly is a Brightwing in league with these two Silverwings?" asked Boreal.

Dusk didn't like being called a Silverwing.

"I'm not a Silverwing, I'm a Starwing." corrected Dusk.

A pigeon glared at Dusk.

"Quiet you. Answer the king's question Brightwing." ordered the pigeon.

"He's not a criminal." stated Marina.

Boreal sighed.

"Bats. Your ancestors couldn't see who to decide with and neither can you. You creatures make me sick." hissed Boreal.

Boreal looked at the lead pigeon.

"Captain put sentries all over the city." commanded Boreal.

"It has already been done sir." replied the lead pigeon.

"Then capture and arrest all Silverwings. I will alert the owls in the northern forest. And Captain torture these prisoners until they reveal the whereabouts of the colony." ordered Boreal.

Shade was shocked. His colony was going to be attacked and it was all his fault. As Boreal left the pigeons began to think of ways to torture the three young bats.

Suddenly Eclipse and Aurora followed by the Band burst into the room. The four owls and two Starwings caused enough kayos and confusion for Shade, Marina, and Dusk to slip away. When those three were safe the others followed after them, attacking any pigeons that got in there way.

The group of bats and owls flew until they reached a strange building with strange looking stone creatures on it. Some pigeons were on guard on the building. The owls gave out loud shrieks and Eclipse and Aurora showed themselves to scare the pigeons away. As the pigeons flew away all the bats and owls laughed.

They landed on the building and continued to laugh. Suddenly Shade felt a pain in his wing. He ignored it and tried to look for his colony.

"My colony isn't here." sadly said Shade.

"Do you think we missed them already?" wondered Marina.

"I don't know." sighed Shade.

Shade looked at one of the stone carving.

"Look at mister ugly over there. Tell me he doesn't look like a giant bat." joked Shade.

"Come on Shade. You really don't believe in giant bats. These Starwings might be big, but they're not much bigger than us. Bats big enough to kill an owl are just storied made up by scared birds." insisted Marina.

Suddenly everyone heard a deep voice coming from close by.

"Really. You'd be surprised." thundered the voice.

Everyone jumped back in fear. A light laugh was heard when everyone stopped screaming.

"Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean they don't exist." said the voice.

"You mean like giant bats?" suggested Shade.

"Or a place where owls and bats are allies." added Dusk.

Dusk looked over at Marina. The Brightwing wasn't too amused with the youngest Starwing at the moment.

A small glimpse of movement caught the bats attention. Shade, Marina, and Dusk hurried after what moved into the mouth of the stone carved bat. The owls and Eclipse and Aurora squeezed in through some gaps in the walls.

Inside the group was completely shocked. They were in a room filled with herbs both old and new. A small old male bat with big ears and white fur got all the bats and owls' attention. The old bat was doing some calculations on a wall.

"Graywings leaving right on time." quietly said the old bat.

"Who are you?" asked Shade.

The old bat turned and looked in the directions of the bats and the Band.

"My name is Zephyr. I'm the bat traffic controller for the migrating colonies. This city is the central part where all colonies pass on their migrations." explained Zephyr.

Marina and Aurora flew over and looked at the wall Zephyr had been writing on. Zephyr looked at the two female bats.

"Those my dears are the flight paths for the colonies." told Zephyr.

Marina and Aurora decided to introduce themselves.

"My name's Marina. That over there is Shade." introduced Marina.

"My name's Aurora. Those other two bats are my brothers Eclipse and Dusk. The three of us are..." began Aurora.

"The three of you are Starwings." finished Zephyr.

Eclipse, Aurora, Dusk and the band were all shocked that Zephyr knew about the Starwing bats. Even Shade and marina were a little shocked that Zephyr had heard of the Starwings. Eclipse, Dusk and Shade glided closer to the other bats. The Band stayed out of the way for the moment.

"How do you know about the Starwings?" curiously asked Dusk.

Zephyr smiled and looked at the young bat.

"When I was still young I was blown off course from the rest of my colony. I was carried to a strange land. There I met the Starwings. A healer treated my wounds, but informed me that I had lost my sight and that it might never return. I was visited by two of the Starwings; I believe they called themselves Oracles. One was an old male, who would be about the age I am now, with only half of one ear and went y the name Thorn. The other was a female, blind like myself, and went by the name of Quick." exclaimed Zephyr.

Dusk light up at the mention of his mentor's name.

"The only Oracle or Oracle apprentice that has been named Quick in the past few generations is the oracle of the Black Aura Clan. It has to be the same Quick you met. I can't believe you knew my mentor." gasped Dusk.

Zephyr looked in Dusk's direction.

"Quick was one of my closest friends. She and Thorn helped me learn how to navigate without my eyes. When the time came Thorn helped guide me back to my homeland. Sadly he did not survive the journey. I took up residence here in this building and swore to help out all the colonies that pass by." concluded Zephyr.

Shade looked at the map Zephyr had been drawing.

"You know the location of all the colony's migrations paths. So would you be able to tell when the Silverwings got here?" wondered Shade.

"The Silverwings passed by here about two hours ago." informed Zephyr.

Shade was glad he was nearly caught up to his colony.

"We can catch them in no time. Come on. Let's go." cheered Shade.

"I wouldn't be storming off if I were you. Not unless you think that ripped wing of yours won't slow you down." said Zephyr.

Shade looked at his wing and noticed it was torn. The Silverwing fainted. Marina sighed and shook her head. Zephyr began looking for herbs to help heal Shade's wing. The old bat looked in the direction of the four owls.

"You four can come down. I have no problem with owls from Ga'Hoole. So come down and introduce yourselves." insisted Zephyr.

The Band glided down and landed in front of Zephyr. Zephyr sent a blast of echolocation over the owls and got a good look at them. The Barn Owl introduced himself and the other owls.

"My name's Soren. These are my friends Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. It's very nice to meet you Zephyr." politely said Soren.

"You as well young owls. Now I have to tend to this one's wing before he wakes up." said Zephyr.

Zephyr continued to look for the herbs to treat Shade's wound. The search for the Silverwing colony just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

Zephyr found the herbs needed to treat Shade's torn wing and made it into a pulp. The blind old bat began applying the pulp to Shade's injured wing. Shade had finally regained consciousness.

"When are you going to migrate?" wondered Marina.

"Never. My full name is Zephyrus which means protection. I believe it is my destiny to protect other bats as they migrate." answered Zephyr.

Aurora and Gylfie both felt a little sorry for Zephyr.

"Don't you miss your Clan?" asked Aurora.

"It must get lonely living here all alone." noted Gylfie.

Zephyr looked at the female Starwing and her bat friend.

"I have not been able to find my colony since I was separated from them all those years ago. Something tells me your four owls, Dusk and you Marina know how it feels." assumed Zephyr.

Soren and Gylfie both knew what it was like to be separated from one's family. The two young owls had been taken away from their homes as chicks and brought to St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned owls. The two had escaped and met up with Digger, who had lost his brother to son of St. Aegolius' guards, and Twilight, who had been orphaned hours after hatching.

Everyone in the ten Starwing Clan knew that Dusk was adopted after his birth mother was found dead in Black Aura Clan territory. Marina had been exiled for being banded by the humans. Perhaps the owls and bats had more in common than they realised.

Shade smelt the pulp on this wing. It took all of the Silverwing's strength to keep him from throwing up.

"Get this stuff off of me. My wing is fine." shouted Shade.

Marina glided down to Shade.

"That stuff is a healing pulp. And the only reason your wing's not hurting is the fact that it's working." informed Marina.

Shade once again fainted. Zephyr shook his head and applied more medicine to Shade's wing. Marina was nosing around with some of the herbs. Zephyr looked back at the young Brightwing.

"Careful that herb kills pain. If you nick your wing you'll be out cold for a week." said Zephyr.

Shade had once again regained consciousness after he fainted for the second time.

"Let's go. We have to fine my colony." stated Shade.

Shade got off of the ground. Zephyr looked in the young Silverwing's direction with his blind eyes.

"If that pulp falls off and your wing rips in half just come back and I'll be happy to give you some more." calmly said Zephyr.

Shade started to panic a little.

"My wing, in half." panicked Shade.

Shade began to feel light headed. For the third time that night Shade fainted. This was starting to get ridiculous.

Eclipse was growing impatient. The future chief of the Black Aura Clan made his way to the gaps between the walls. Everyone noticed as Eclipse prepared to go outside.

"I'm going hunting. Anyone who wants to join me can. I'll try to bring back some food for those who stay behind, if there is any left." called out Eclipse.

Twilight, Soren, Digger and Gylfie decided to join Eclipse on the hunt. Aurora and Dusk decided to stay behind and wait for Shade to wake up. Marina really didn't care what the Band or Starwing bats did, just as long as it didn't bring her any trouble. And with that Eclipse and the Band were gone.

A little while later Marina was poking around some of the herbs with Aurora. The two female bats found some berries that looked good. Zephyr stopped the two females before they ate the berries.

"I wouldn't eat that. But you both can squeeze a little of the juice under your bands. I can hear your skin chafing against the metal." simply told Zephyr.

Aurora and Marina took the berries and squeezed the juice under their bands. The two females sighed a wave of relief. The juice felt good against the skin underneath their bands.

Marina looked at her band then looked at Aurora's band. To Aurora the bands were nothing but a piece of metal given to her by the owls in exchange for herbs. But Marina knew her band was different. She got her band from the humans, not owls like Aurora and all the other priests and priestesses did. She knew the bands meant something important, she just had to find out what it was.

"Zephyr do you know why the humans banded me? Is it a curse?" asked Marina.

"My child the actions of the humans are inconsistent and difficult to understand." replied Zephyr.

Marina looked own in disappointment and sadness. Zephyr flew to the side of the young Brightwing and rapped his wings around her.

"Marina you are special, but it has nothing to do with any bands." proclaimed Zephyr.

Marina smiled as Zephyr walked away from her. Shade, who had regained consciousness not too long ago, flew to Marina's side. The two young bats watched as Zephyr walked straight into some herbs.

"The old bats as blind as a mole." whispered Shade.

Zephyr was able to hear what Shade said about him and didn't mind one bit.

"Technically I'm blinder." cheerfully said Zephyr.

Zephyr continued to walk away from the young bats.

"Who in their right mind would put a bat that couldn't see in charge of air traffic control?" complained Shade.

"Maybe sometimes hearing is the best way of seeing." suggested Marina.

Dusk looked at the young Silverwing and young Brightwing sitting next to each other.

"My mentor, Quick, is blind. She is able to hear much more clearly and her songs are the best in all of the Clans. That's why she was chosen all those years ago to be the Black Aura Clan Oracle. I've heard a few stories about Quick's mentor, Thorn, and how he only had half of a right ear. Apparently his other ear and the remaining of his right ear had been torn off when he was a newborn. His songs might not have been very good, but he was able to see things in the stars and sky that no other bat could notice. My parents say I'm like that since of my bad wing. I pay more attention to things and notice things other bats or owls would just ignore. That's why I was chosen to be the next Black Aura Clan Oracle after Quick passes." explained Dusk.

Shade got up and started heading towards the exit.

"I'm going to test my wing. Maybe catch a bug or two." grumbled Shade.

Zephyr sighed and shook his head. There was nothing the bat could do to stop Shade, or could he?

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

All was going well on Shade's hunt until he got spotted by some pigeons. The Silverwing flew the best that he could and tried to avoid getting captured by the pigeons. Shade found a safe place to hide. When Shade looked to see where the pigeon were they had gone. It didn't make any sense. Shade decided to return to the others before any more trouble came his way.

Shade, Marina, Aurora, and Dusk helped Zephyr sort through herbs. Eclipse and the Band still hadn't returned from hunting. Shade was telling the others what happened to him when he was out flying. All eyes and ears were on the young Silverwing.

"It was the strangest thing I've ever saw. One minute the pigeons are there and the next they're not. You had something to do with it, didn't you Zephyr?" assumed Shade.

Zephyr looked back and smiled at the Silverwing. Dusk knew the look on Zephyr's face. It was the same face he had seen Quick use whenever she had an idea. And from how exited Zephyr looked it was a very big (and possibly very dangerous) idea.

In a little while Eclipse and the Band returned. Eclipse dropped a few rats on the floor. Shade recoiled at the scent of the dead rats.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" asked Shade.

Dusk went to the side of the young Silverwing.

"Those who live in the Starwing Clans are on a very strict diet depending on what rank we are. Until we are yearling all we eat are bugs. Warriors, like Eclipse, will normally eat small rodents, birds and the occasional lizard. Priests and priestesses, like Aurora, eat light meat like fish and frogs and some kinds of plants. Healers are only allowed to eat large insects like beetles and dragonflies and herbal planets, with the occasional bite of fish or lizard tail. Oracles have a more rounded diet. We can eat anything we want, besides insects." explained Dusk.

Eclipse glared at his brother and Shade.

"I couldn't find anything proper to eat so we'll have to do with these rats or we'll starve. Our laws state we can eat out of our normal rank if we are in desperate need. And I think being miles from home with absolutely no idea how to get back counts as an emergency." stated Eclipse.

Aurora glided over to her siblings. The three Starwing siblings began to eat the rats Eclipse had caught. The Band had already eaten during the hunt so they didn't have to eat. Marina and Shade decided to go hungry for a little longer.

Suddenly Shade heard a soft cooing. The Silverwing looked up to see an injured pigeon on a beam. Enraged by anger and not thinking, Shade flew at the bird.

"You're one of those birds who tried to kill me out there." recalled Shade.

Shade landed on the beam above the wounded pigeon.

"No you're mistaken. Can't you see I'm injured." panicked the pigeon.

Shade grew more furious by the second.

"Owls probably killed my dad and burned down my home. Then you pigeons tried to kill me and Marina. I hate all birds." hissed Shade.

Shade kept approaching the pigeon. Everyone else was frozen in place. Zephyr didn't even bother looking. Marina worried about what Shade was going to do next.

"Can't you see I'm not a threat? Please I just came here to hide." begged the pigeon.

Shade hissed at the pigeon.

"Hide from what?" angrily asked Shade.

"Giant bats. They attacked my family." nervously answered the pigeon.

"They probably had a good reason. I know I would." shouted Shade.

Marina tried to reason with Shade.

"Shade she's hurt. Back off." said Marina.

The pigeon tried to get away from Shade.

"Please. Don't you see what you're doing?" asked the pigeon.

Suddenly the beam holding the pigeon broke. The pigeon began to fall to her death. Shade tried to catch the pigeon but his actions were in vain. The pigeon fell to fast and Shade was unable to catch her. The Silverwing landed on a beam and felt ashamed for what he had done.

The Band and Starwings were speechless. They didn't know what to make of what just happened. Marina looked at Zephyr. The old blind bat still looked away from the scene that just took place.

"Did you hear that?" wondered Marina.

"I heard a young bat blinded by his anger then I saw something change in him." replied Zephyr.

Shade flew to Marina's side. Zephyr looked at the two young bats and then to the Starwings and the Band.

"You must never underestimate the power of a kind act, even to one's enemy. Real or imagined." stated Zephyr.

Zephyr gave off a special echolocation. Suddenly the pigeon Shade had seen fall to its death appeared before him. All the young bats and owls were left speechless and completely shocked. A few moments later the pigeon disappeared.

"That pigeon, the bat they were echoprojections?" realised Shade.

This was incredible. Shade never though he would ever meet a bat who could use echoprojections. He had to learn how to do it himself. This was turning out to be an interesting journey indeed, Dusk decided. And defiantly one he couldn't wait to see the results of.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

Marina, Shade and Dusk hung from the mouth of a gargoyle. Zephyr held a herb up to the three young bats. Shade and Dusk had no idea what the herb was. Marina recognised the herb from what she had been told by Aurora and Zephyr.

"Stinging nettle." answered Marina.

"I was going to say that." huffed Shade.

"Used for what?" asked Zephyr.

Shade and Dusk tried to remember what stinging nettle was used for. Once again Marina beat both the males to it.

"Aching joints." said Marina.

"That will come in handy, when I'm old. We've been at this two whole nights and you still haven't taught me anything about echoprojections. Just constellations and boring herbs." complained Shade.

Dusk looked at Shade. The young Starwing tried to reason with the Silverwing.

"What Zephyr is trying to teach us is important Shade. The elders of my Clan always told me that whatever we learn will come in handy someday." reasoned Dusk.

Zephyr smiled at the young Starwing. The old blind bat began to poke holes in the leaf he was holding.

"Dusk is right Shade. You'll need this knowledge for the journey ahead. Now let me what do you see?" told Zephyr.

Shade looked at the leaf Zephyr was holding.

"A leaf." grumbled Shade.

Marina grabbed the leaf and held it up to the sky. The holes Zephyr had made matched up perfectly with the constellation in front of them.

"It's a constellation." gasped Dusk.

"Well do. You three are beginning to use your brains." proudly said Zephyr.

Shade was exited and finally hoped he got to learn how t use echoprojections.

"Now can I learn echoprojections?" excitedly asked Shade.

Zephyr nodded.

"Yes Shade. You may come as well Dusk." told Zephyr.

Shade and Dusk both excitedly followed after the old bat. Marina was close behind them.

Inside Zephyr began the lesson on echoprojections. All three of the young bats ears perked up and they all paid very close attention.

"Capture the object with your heart. Listen to it form in your imagination. Once you can hear it, sing it." explained Zephyr.

Shade and Dusk tried to summon up a song they could echoproject.

"Can you see it?" asked Shade and Dusk together.

"See what?" wondered Marina.

"A burning fire." simply answered Dusk.

"A giant bat. Like the gargoyles, only bigger." replied Shade.

"That would be a no on both accounts." responded Marina.

Shade and Dusk both sighed. Dusk knew he couldn't echoproject.

"Looks like I can't echoproject. It's probably for the best. I'll have enough trouble with learning how to receive visions form Juna without having to worry about echoprojections on top of it. You try it again Shade. Only try something smaller. Try a leaf?" suggested Dusk.

Shade took Dusk's suggestion and tried to echoproject a simple old dead leaf. A small leaf appeared before the bats. The leaf disappeared a few seconds later. Everyone was smiling and congratulating Shade.

"Well do Shade." congratulated Zephyr.

"But I couldn't hold it. It's got to be longer, and bigger, and scarier." exclaimed Shade.

Zephyr approached the young Silverwing.

"Your emotions are getting in the way Shade. Take a break and stretch your wings, all three of you. You can pick some stinging nettle for me. A patch of it grown not too far from here." said Zephyr.

The three young bats took flight and left the cathedral. Dusk was glad his siblings and the Band were out hunting away from the cathedral. The three flew until they found the stinging nettle Zephyr had asked for.

Shade picked the stinging nettle. Dusk kept watch for any trouble. Suddenly Marina froze. The two male bats looked behind themselves and saw an owl only inches from them.

Shade and Dusk both lunged at the owl. The owl landed on its back and disappeared. Zephyr appeared out of nowhere laughing happily. So that had been the old bats plan. He had followed after them and tested them with his echoprojection.

The four went back to the cathedral. Zephyr had continued the lesson when the stinging nettle was safely put away for future use if necessary.

Shade, Marina, and Dusk looked out over the city from inside the gargoyles mouth. Zephyr stood in front of the three young bats, his blind eyes looking at the sky.

"You can only hear the world around you with emotions that are calm and a heart that is open." calmly told Zephyr.

A shooting star sped past the bats line of view.

"You can hear a star?" wondered Shade.

"Hear no. But I can sense it." answered Zephyr.

What Zephyr had just said reminded Dusk of what Quick had told him before he started on his journey.

"Quick, the Oracle from my Clan, heard the North Stars song and told me I had to go on this journey. Without her telling me about the message I wouldn't have even come here." recalled Dusk.

Suddenly Zephyr picked up something. The old bat looked nervous.

"Something is wrong. Shade, your colony is in terrible danger. They are in the valley south of the city." warned Zephyr.

Shade, Marina, and Dusk began to fly towards Shade's colony. Zephyr assured them he would tell Eclipse, Aurora, and the band where they were going. And with that the three young bats flew off into the night.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

All was going well until out of nowhere an owl appeared. The owl grabbed hold of Shade. Marina flew after the owl at top speed. Dusk tried to keep up the best he could with his bad wing.

Suddenly a bat flew past Marina and Dusk. They couldn't believe it. The bat was huge, even bigger than the Starwings.

The bat lunged at the owl. The bat and owl began to fight. During the fight Shade managed to escape from the owl's talons.

With Shade rejoining them, the three young bats landed on a roof top. From there they watched as the fight between the giant bat and the owl continued. The fight ended when the bat killed the owl on the roof Shade, Marina, and Dusk had been watching the fight from.

Another large bat swooped down and joined the first near the killed owl. The two large bats glared at the smaller Silvering, Brightwing, and Starwing.

Out of nowhere Eclipse, Aurora and the Band appeared. They were shocked to see two bats larger than the Starwings and a dead owl. Soren, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight were unnerved seeing one of their own kind dead, even if it had been the enemy.

They all looked at the two bats. Both had to have had at least had a three foot wingspan and razor sharp teeth. The two large bats and the group stared each other down.

The first bat was thin and muscular, his body was dark purple, he had a reddish brown crest on his head, and a bronze band on his wing. The second bat was shorter, fat, was dark blue in colour, had dark blue black fur, and a bronze band on his wing.

Eclipse stepped towards the two great bats that made even him, who was considered large in his own homeland, look like a small runt. Eclipse tried to hide his fear and tried to look like the brave a powerful warrior prince he was.

"I am Prince Eclipse future Chief of the Black Aura Clan. These are my siblings, Princess Aurora priestess of the Black Aura Clan and Prince Dusk future oracle of the Black Aura Clan. Tell us who you are or you will have to face my rath and the rath of the Ga'Hoole owls." growled Eclipse.

The bat who bad killed the owl stepped forward.

"Pardon my manners. I am Goth. This is my brother-in-law, Throbb." introduced Goth.

Shade was scared and impressed by Goth and Throbb at the same time.

"I'm Shade and this is Marina." nervously said Shade.

Goth and Throbb flew towards the group of bats and owls. The Starwings and the band stayed on guard.

"My companion and I are new to these lands. Torn away from our own." sympathetically told Goth.

Shade and Dusk both connected with what Goth said.

"Us to." said Shade.

"My siblings, me and the owls are all from another land. We came here following the song of the North Star. Or at least I did. My siblings and their owl friends followed after me and we sort of ended up on this journey with Shade and Marina." recalled Dusk.

Eclipse, Aurora, and the Band didn't like how friendly and open Dusk was being with the two strangers.

"We have much in common. All we want is to get back to our home in the South. But we can't read these Northern stars." told Goth.

An idea formed in Shade's head that nobody, besides perhaps Dusk, would like.

"You can travel with us. We're headed South to find my colony." offered Shade.

"He's already letting my siblings, our friends, and me to travel with him. It shouldn't make a difference if you and your brother-in-law come with us." stated Dusk.

Everyone else gasped by what Shade and Dusk had offered. Were they going insane? They didn't even know these bats. Sure Shade and Marina had taken their chances letting the Starwing sand the Band travel with them, but that had been a different story.

"We would be delighted. And in return let us offer our protection." accepted Goth.

"It's a deal." said Shade.

"I hope you enjoy traveling with us." cheerfully said Dusk.

With that the group took flight accompanied by two new traveling companions.

Eclipse and Aurora hung back as they flew through the sky. Dusk had been forced to cling to his brother's fur so the three siblings could talk without the worry of anyone lessoning in on their conversation.

Dusk noticed the enraged look on his brother's face and the concerned look in his sister's eyes. The Starwing was confused by his sibling's strange looks.

"Was it something I said?" wondered Eclipse.

"How could you go alone with what that runt said? We know nothing about those bats. They killed an owl without any help. It at least takes two or three strong Starwing warriors to take down anything larger than a Barn Owl. They could kill us. And you just went along with the joining our group." quietly yelled Eclipse.

Aurora tried to calm her elder brother down before he got any unwanted attention from anyone.

"Quiet down Eclipse. Someone might hear you. Dusk, I have to agree with Eclipse on this one. Those two bats are dangerous. I spoke with Soren and Gylfie and they don't trust them. Digger has a bad feeling as well. It took all of our convincing to keep Twilight from attacking those two strangers and getting himself killed. Those two are trouble. We can't trust them." stated Aurora.

Dusk looked from his brother to his sister and back again.

"Alright I'll be careful and I'll keep my eyes and ears open. I'll try to get a vision or something about those two the next time I get a chance. For now just act natural and try not to be suspicious. For all we know they could be allies and you could all just be worrying for nothing." assured Dusk.

The group continued to fly in silence. The journey had just taken an interesting turn. The journey ahead would be far harder than it ever was before.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

After three hours of flying the group stopped to rest and catch their breath. The Band and two oldest Starwing siblings perched away from the two giant bats. Goth and Throbb perched with Shade, Marina, and Dusk close by them.

"How do you small bats survive this cold? Where we are from it is warm and sunny all year round. Helps a bat grown to a reasonable size. As a prince I am a magnificent specimen, even by my colony's standards." told Goth.

Goth looked at the owls and Starwing bats conversing in the distance. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew it was about him.

"Why are bats traveling with four owls? I would assume you would be enemies. Yet you all travel together. Why?" wondered Goth.

Dusk answered the large bat's question.

"The owls traveled with us from my homeland. Where we are from bats and owls, at least the ones from Ga'Hoole, live in harmony. We are friends and allies. The owls make us metal tools and bits and in return we give them herbs from the mainland. That's how I got my necklace, my brother his earrings, and my sister her band. The owls made them for us. It's nothing very special. I'm also the second prince of my Clan and the future Oracle. My family and the rulers of Ga'Hoole are the only ones maintaining peace between our two species. Hopefully that peace wouldn't have been shattered by the time we all get back home." explained Dusk.

Marina looked at Goth and Throbb. The Brightwing was taking a more cautious approach to the two gigantic bats like the Band and two oldest Starwings were.

"So why are you so far from your home anyway? Dusk and his friends are here on some journey told to them by an Oracle or whatever it is. You still haven't told us why you are here?" bitterly asked Marina.

Goth looked at the young Brightwing. There was a look in Goth's eye that Marina didn't like.

"The royal guard was not acting with its ears wide open. The humans captured us, banded us, and brought us here to be imprisoned. I can see you were also taken prisoner by those smelly humans. More common ground. It grows like the jungle vines." answered Goth.

"What's a jungle?" curiously asked Shade.

Goth looked at the curious Silverwing.

"A jungle is an explosion of colour, born in the heat and the son. We live as we chose in our jungle. With the warm of the sun on our wings and our bellies always full. We only eat the most succulent of small birds, the tastiest of lizards, and other small animals." replied Goth.

Marina suspiciously looked at the giant bat. Goth looked at the three young bats in front of him.

"Enough about me. What about you?" wondered Goth.

Shade looked Goth strait in the eye as he spoke.

"We Silverwings live as we chose too. Like the rule that bats can't look at the sun. Well I did, even if the owls didn't like it." nervously said Shade.

"Didn't like it. They burned down your roost." reminded Marina.

Goth grew more interest by the moment.

"Why didn't your males save you?" asked Goth.

"They weren't there. They were waiting for us at Stonehold. That's where we were getting ready to migrate to until the owls attacked." sadly told Shade.

Shade was enraged when he remembered the treaty.

"I hate the owls almost as much as I hate the treaty." hissed Shade.

"Treaty?" questioned Goth.

"Basically the bats were punished for not choosing a side in the battle for the birds and beasts. That's why we have to fly at night." bitterly told Shade.

Goth came up with an idea when he heard what the Silverwing had said.

"I could bring an army of my species up from the South and end this persecution once and for all. You Shade could be my commander and chief. I think you have the makings of a great warrior. Your father must be very proud." declared Goth.

Shade looked down in sadness.

"I don't have a father. Cassiel, my father, disappeared while scouting one night. They say the owls got him." sadly sighed Shade.

Goth went to Shade's side.

"A boy without a father. How saddening." said Goth.

In a little while the group was once again flying. Marina flew close to Shade so that only he could hear her.

"Shade, it doesn't feel right traveling with those two meat eaters." stated Marina.

"We eat bugs. That probably grosses them out. Besides Eclipse, Aurora, and Dusk ate those rats back at the cathedral and you didn't complain then. Besides we're traveling with four owls. You shouldn't complain about having a few more bats around when there are already owls with us." replied Shade.

"That's not the point. I don't trust them. They could be dangerous." reasoned Marina.

"Look Goth and Throbb can protect the colony. Do you have a better idea?" asked Shade.

Marina looked away from her Silverwing friend. Not too far behind the rest of the group Goth and Throbb spoke to each other in hushed voices as not to arouse any attention from one of the other bats or owls.

"How can it be so cold and wet and cold?" complained Throbb.

"We will not have to put up with this much longer." assured Goth.

"Why don't we just eat those bats now and kill those owls?" questioned Throbb.

"Why eat a few bats now when we could feast on an entire colony?" stated Goth.

The two giant bats wickedly grinned. The journey had definitely gotten a lot dangerous and unknown to the group, the danger was traveling with them.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

The bats and the owls had been flying for a few hours strait. Marina looked at her surroundings.

"I think we've reached the Southern valley." said Marina.

The bats and owls flew above the forest. They were all amazed and wondered by how big the forest was.

"How are we ever going to find your colony Shade?" asked Marina.

"This forest is so big. It will take us hours jut to cover one part of it." realised Dusk.

Goth looked at the three young bats, pacifically he looked at Shade.

"Perhaps if you call up your sound map, together we could try and figure out where your colony is?" suggested Goth.

Marina and the Starwings gasped. Even the Band was a little surprised by what Goth had suggested. A sound map was something no bat was allowed to share from outside those they were born with. Suggesting such a thing was the greatest taboo among the Starwing Clan and apparently other bat colonies. Even the owls from Ga'Hoole knew not to ask about such a private and sacred thing.

Shade conjured up his sound map and listened. He saw where had had already been and their next destination. He saw two large towers on fire. He told the others what he saw and they began to fly to these Fire towers.

Throbb sniffed the air. Goth looked at his brother-in-law and knew what he was smelling.

"Please excuse us. We hear the lunch special here is quite divine." chillingly said Goth.

Goth and Throbb flew out of sight. Marina glared at Shade.

"How could you just blurt out your sound map?" questioned Marina.

"You've been on that island so long you've forgotten how to trust a friend." replied Shade.

"Better friendless than clueless." come backed Marina.

Marina stormed off. Shade, the three Starwing siblings, and the Band followed after her. They found a place to perch and waited for Goth and Throbb to return. Once Goth and Throbb returned, they decided to wait a little and regain some of their strength.

Throbb breathed on his band. The large bat shinned his band and grumbled.

"These bands, they are hard to clean under and twice as hard to keep shiny." complained Throbb.

Shade looked at the two large bats.

"Why do you think the humans band bats anyway?" wondered Shade.

"To imprison us. So they can steal the secret of our night vision." growled Goth.

Goth angrily bit on his band. Marina didn't like how the giant bat was talking.

"Maybe the band means something good." suggested Marina.

Eclipse had had enough of hearing the talk about bands.

"Who cares about the bands the Nowings stuck on your wing? It doesn't matter. We should just try to fine Shade's Clan so my siblings, friends and I can go back home. I getting tired of these foreign lands and I hate it." grumbled Eclipse.

Aurora frowned and glared at her older brother.

"Be nice Eclipse. Mom and dad were right about you needing to learn a bit more humility and respect. The world doesn't revolve around you. The things we get the owls might be meaningless to us, but the band Marina has means a lot to her. Don't you think we should try and be a bit more supportive about this?" scolded Aurora.

Eclipse crossed his wings and looked away from his sister. He was in no mood to be lectured to by a bat that was younger than him, especially his sister, no less.

Marina got annoyed and flew away. Shade went after her. Eclipse stormed off in his own direction. Aurora, with Dusk on her back, followed after her brother. The Band followed after the three Starwing siblings.

Eclipse looked over his shoulder to see his siblings and the Band following after him. He frowned and looked away.

"Would you all leave me alone!" shouted Eclipse.

Aurora flew to her brother's side.

"Sorry Eclipse, but I'm not going to leave you alone until you go back to the others." replied Aurora.

"We came here for a reason Eclipse. The North Star led us all here. We can't go back home. Not until we help Shade find his Clan and discover our destinies." responded Dusk.

Eclipse looked from his siblings to the Band.

"Surely you know we should go back home. What about you Twilight? What do you think about this mess we got ourselves into?" asked Eclipse.

The Great Gray looked at his bat friend.

"I can honestly say I would rather be back at Ga'Hoole than be out here. But this is sort of an adventure. As long as the others are staying them so will I." stated Twilight.

Soren was glad to hear what his friend said.

"That's the spirit Twilight. We'll have Shade back with his Clan and be back at Ga'Hoole in no time. I can't wait to see everyone again. Though I can feel we will be burring pellets for a long time when we get back." assumed Soren.

Gylfie and Digger didn't like the thought about burring pellets when they got back to the Great Ga'Hoole tree.

"That's one think I won't be looking forward to when we get back to the tree. But I'm sure we can handle it. After all we four have handle much worse in your lives." reasoned Gylfie.

Digger looked at the sky.

"We better be getting back. We have been gone a long time. SO what do you say Eclipse. Will you be coming with us?" wondered Digger.

Eclipse let out a long sigh.

"I'm surrounded by bug brains." sighed Eclipse.

The Starwing bats and the Band turned around and flew back to the others. Little did they know they were about to discover the hideous truth about Goth and Throbb.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

The Starwings and the Band found Goth, Throbb, and Shade talking. Marina was nowhere in sight. They listened in on the conversation before they revealed themselves to the three bats.

"Where is Marina?" asked Goth.

Shade looked down at the ground, sadness in his eyes and voice as he spoke.

"She decided to go back to her island." answered Shade.

Goth looked up at the sky.

"There are owls about. We promised to protect you both. Throbb, go find Marina and escort her. It is the least we can do to repay her." suggested Goth.

Throbb smirked and flew off to go find Marina. Shade began to get a bad feeling about Throbb going after Marina. He couldn't think about if for long before Goth interrupted his thought.

"Why don't you call up your sound map again? See if we can narrow in on your colony." chillingly said Goth.

Goth moved beside the bush and accidentally pulled away some of the leaves. A bat's wing fell from the bushes. Shade was shocked and jumped back a little.

The Starwings and the Band, who were still in hiding, were just as shocked as Shade upon seeing the wing of the dead bat. Aurora shielded Dusk from the horrible sight. Eclipse growled and cursed under his breath. Soren and Gylfie were speechless. Digger recalled seeing the remains of his brother's body after it was torn up by other owls. It took all of twilight's self control to keep from flying down and attacking Goth right at that moment.

Goth looked back at Shade. He noticed the surprised look on the Silverwing's face.

"Is something wrong Shade? You look a little pale." asked Goth.

"Calling up the sound map can be existing. I'm going to go to the stream for a drink of water." replied Shade.

Shade flew away from Goth, trying not to look suspicious. Goth went back to eating the rest of the dead bat. The Starwings and the Band silently crept away before they were noticed by Goth.

They quickly found Shade. Dusk looked at the Silverwing.

"We saw you and Goth talking. We know he killed that bad. We have to find Marina before Throbb does." declared Dusk.

The group flew until they found Marina. She was with Throbb. Marina wasn't too happy to see Shade, she downright ignored the others. Shade flew to Marina's side and tried to distract Throbb.

"Great news Throbb. My colony just showed up. Goth sent me to get you." lied Shade.

Marina heard what Shade had said.

"The Silverwings are here?" questioned Marina.

"Yes. Thousands of them. I thought you were headed back to the island? You should get going." rudely said Shade.

Marina turned away from the Silverwing.

"I was happier when it was just me anyway." replied Marina.

Marina flew away from the other bats and the owls. Shade turned to Throbb.

"Finally, Goth told me we would celebrate with a feast once she was gone. Come on. He's waiting for us." told Shade.

Shade, the Starwings, and the Band led Throbb back to Goth. The Band and Starwings made sure to stay behind the giant bat so they could easily slip away. They stopped flying and watched as Throbb and Shade flew further and further away.

Shade flew through the trees to try and confuse Throbb. When he knew he had a chance, Shade slipped away without Throbb even noticing. He flew back to the others, who were patiently waiting for him.

"Did you lose him?" asked Dusk.

Shade nodded his head.

"I lost him a little whiles back. Come on. We better get going. It won't be long before they realised we tricked them and they come after us. Let's find marina and get out of here." insisted Shade.

Everyone could agree to that. The group made up of owls and bats quickly flew off before Goth and Throbb realised they had been tricked.

They eventually found Marina flying alone through the forest. Shade flew to the side of the Brightwing. The others hung back to give them some privacy.

Marina instantly noticed Shade flying towards her. She looked away from the Silverwing when he came close enough for her to smell him.

"You were right. Goth and Throbb don't just eat meat, they eat bats." confessed Shade.

Marina was completely shocked. She nearly fell out of the sky when she heard Shade deliver her the news about the two giant bats she didn't trust. She then realised that Goth and Throbb knew the location of the Silverwing colony.

"Shade, your colony. Goth and Throbb know about the Towers of Fire." realised Marina.

Shade remembered he had told Goth about the next location on his colony's sound map. How could he have been so foolish? He shouldn't have broken another tradition and kept the sound map's locations to himself.

It was too late now. He could scold himself later. Right now he had to get to the Towers of Fire before Goth and Throbb.

Shade quickly told the Starwings and the Band about his colony. Fast as their wings could carry them, the group flew towards the Towers of Fire. Hopefully they would be able to save Shade's colony before it was too late.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

The group of bats and owls flew as fast as they could away from the cannibal bats and towards the Towers of Fire. They stopped quickly to let Shade use his sound map. Shade concentrated as hard as he could and went into a trance as he brought up his colony's sound map. A few moments later Shade was brought out of his trance with a jolt.

"Did you see anything new? Mountains? A river maybe?" asked Marina.

"There were these other giant towards that led along the cut line. You know the places the humans steal all the trees." told Shade.

This brought some good news and hope for the others. Marina was getting ready to fly to the cut line.

"That's great. Let's go find it." said Marina.

"Lead the way Shade." encouraged Dusk.

The bats and owls once again took to the wing. They flew towards the cut line Shade had seen in his sound map and fast and carefully as they could.

The group kept looking for the cut line with the smaller Fire Towers but they had no luck so far. Shade was beginning to dought his abilities when they found the cut line and the smaller Fire Towers.

"Look Shade. We found it." excitedly said Marina.

"Great job with your sound map Shade. I'm sure we'll find your Clan soon." assured Aurora.

Suddenly the group heard someone cry for help. The cries sounded like they were coming from an owl. Shade didn't want to go help the owl, but was forced to follow when everyone else when to go investigate.

The bats and owls flew towards where the cries for help originated from. The group found what looked like a dark brown boreal owl trapped in a net. The owls for Ga'Hoole and the Starwing bats quickly went to work.

"Digger, Eclipse, Twilight, you three go to the left. Gylfie, Aurora, you're with me. We'll take the right. Let's go." ordered Soren.

The Great Gray, Burrowing owl, and male Starwing bat flew to the left of the net. Aurora put down her brother, Dusk, on a tree branch before going to help Soren and Gylfie free the trapped owl.

The Starwings and Ga'Hoole owls tried their hardest to free the owl but to no avail. Then Marina suggested they tried pulling on the net. So they decided to do that.

Eclipse and Aurora pulled on the net. The strange owl was flung from the net and thrown into a nearby tree. Shade, Marina, and Dusk, trying his very best and hardest, were the first to arrive at the tree the strange owl crash landed into. The others arrived soon after words.

Shade poked at the owl with a stick. Marina, the Starwings, and the Ga'Hoole owls weren't very amused. The strange owl moved and looked at those who had sent him free.

"You're bats!" exclaimed the owl.

Eclipse tried to keep his temper under control.

"Yes we are bats and they are owls. Now tell us who you are before I regret helping save you." grumbled Eclipse.

Aurora glared at her brother.

"Stop it Eclipse. Can't you see you're scaring him? Just ignore him. He's always in a bad mood. My name's Aurora. That bat with the attitude is my older brother Eclipse and the bat with the bad wing is my little brother Dusk. The Barn owl is Soren, the Elf owl is Gylfie, the Burrowing owl is Digger, and the Great Gray is Twilight. They are good friends of mine. The other two bats are Shade and Marina. What's your name?" asked Aurora.

The strange owl looked at the group of bats and owls. He was a little less scared than he was before, but he was still going to be cautious.

"My name is Orestes. How can you be friends with owls? Owls and bats have been enemies for centuries. So how can you be friends?" wondered Orestes.

Dusk crawled closer to Orestes on all fours.

"My siblings, our friends, and I don't come from these lands. Where we are from bats and owls live in peace. We are friends and allies. At least that is how it is at the Great Tree." told Dusk.

Soren glided closer to Orestes.

"I'm Soren. My friends, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight, come from a place called Ga'Hoole. Owls of all kinds live there. But it wasn't until we came to live there that we discovered the Starwings. None of the stories about the Ga'Hoole and the owls that lived there ever mentioned anything about bats. But I can assure you Orestes than none of the bats you see here have ever killed an owl. The culprits that killed your comrades and the pigeons were two giant cannibalistic bats, much larger than Eclipse and Aurora. You have to believe us. We are telling you the truth." explained Soren.

Suddenly, out of nowhere two owls appeared. Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, eclipse and Aurora tried to fight them off but it was no use. The group ended up getting captured. Now there journey might never end and the Silverwing colony was done for.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

The group of bats and owls were brought before King Boreal. Boreal was not pleased to see Shade just as much as Shade was not pleased to see Boreal.

"You again law breaker. And I see you brought your friends and more of your kind. And you have even turned owls to your ways of crime. Is there no end to your braking of the law Silverwing?" bellowed Boreal.

Eclipse glared at the owl king.

"We didn't do anything. We're not even from these lands. My siblings and I have been friends with these owls almost our entire lives. We didn't even know of this law until we came here." shouted Eclipse.

Shade also stood up to Boreal.

"We were only helping that runty owl..." began Shade.

Boreal silenced the Silverwing.

"Silence, all of you. I have never heard such idiotic speech in all my life. Owls and bats were never friends. We have always been enemies. There is no place in the world that owls and bats are allies and not enemies. And this runty owl, as you say it, is my son, Prince Orestes." screamed Boreal.

The group was shocked to find out Orestes was a prince. He and his father seemed so different. It was hard to believe they were father and son, let alone related.

"We only stopped to try and help your son." said Aurora.

Boreal thrashed his wings in anger.

"Enough from you bat. You will all regret joining this pint sized owl killing barbarian." declared Boreal.

Shade grew more anger with Boreal ever passing moment.

"Barbarian? You burnt down Treehaven. And we're not killing owls. Goth and Throbb are. They are giant bats from the jungle down south." stated Shade.

"Giant bats. I have heard enough of your lies Silverwing. Take them away. Lock up the bats. I will deal with those traitorous owls later. My son and I have to think of ways to get them to speak." ordered Boreal.

The bats were locked up in a hollowed out tree. The Ga'Hoole owls were placed in the same tree higher up the trunk. Orestes flew towards the tree the owls and bats were being kept prisoner in.

"I'm here to relive you of guard duty." said Orestes.

"But sir..." began the guard.

"On my father's orders." stated Orestes.

The guard owl flew away and left Orestes alone with the prisoners. Orestes approached the bat's cell.

"I'm here to let you out." whispered Orestes.

Eclipse glared at the owl.

"Why are you helping us?" angrily asked Eclipse.

"I believe what you all told me. I believed you when you said you all came from a different land where bats and owls live in peace and about the giant bats killing owls and pigeons. I believe you. That's why I'm helping you escape." explained Orestes.

Aurora shoved her brother out of the way and moved closer to the door.

"What about your father? You could get in big trouble for helping us? You could be killed. Why risk it?" questioned Aurora.

Orestes looked away from the bats, a hurt expression on his face.

"My father wouldn't care if I was dead anyway. All he cares about is this stupid war." sighed Orestes.

Shade flew at the door to the bat's cell.

"You've got that right. The guy's out of control. He's a maniac. He's a war mongering lunatic. He's a...oh sorry." said Shade.

Orestes released the bats then he released the owls. The group recollected themselves outside the bat's prison cell.

"Let's get going. We have to get to the Fire Towers before Goth and Throbb. We have to save my colony." stated Shade.

"But we don't know where the Fire Towers are. We don't even know where we are." reminded Marina.

Orestes thought he knew what the Brightwing and the Silverwing were talking about.

"I know where that is." told Orestes.

"You do?" surprisingly said Shade.

"If by that you mean the electrical power relay the humans built. It will be quicker if I take you there. Come on." replied Orestes.

Orestes flew towards the Towers of Fire. Soren, Gylfie, Digger and twilight flew after Orestes. Shade and Marina hurried to catch up with the owls.

Aurora looked at Eclipse. The future Chief of the Black Aura Clan hadn't moved a muscle, and looked like he wouldn't anytime soon, since he was set free from the prison.

"Come on Eclipse. We have to go or we'll lose them." said Aurora.

"Why should I? That owl isn't from Ga'Hoole Aurora. For all we know this could be a trap. I'm not moving from this spot until I have one shred of proof we can trust that owl and whatever words happen to fall from his tongue." snarled Eclipse.

Dusk looked at his big brother. The Oracle apprentice sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't the time Eclipse. The other have already left. If we don't go now then we will be left behind. And I know you don't want that. We can worry about Orestes and his trust once we are at the Towers of Fire." reasoned Dusk.

Eclipse hated it when his brother made a good point and he had to follow through with it.

"Fine I'll follow that stranger. But if anything happens it is on your head Dusk. Just so you know that." warned Eclipse.

The three Starwing siblings hurried to catch up with the rest of their group. Little did they know that each wing beat brought them closer and closer to the battle of their lives.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

Orestes let Shade, Marina, the three Starwing siblings, and the Ga'Hoole owls to the Towers of Fire. Orestes was telling the group what he knew about the Towers of Fire.

"And the electricity is generated at the dam. That's called hydroelectricity. And then it's relayed here to the..." explained Orestes.

Shade and Eclipse were getting annoyed by Orestes' constant chattering.

"Can we skip the science lesson please?" asked Shade.

"I agree with the Silverwing. I get enough of this back at home and at the Great Ga'Hoole tree. I don't need any more information about a place I didn't even want to visit." grumbled Eclipse.

Aurora and Marina looked at the two male bats. The two were acting like newborns.

"Goth and Throbb know about the sound map. My colony is there. We have to fly faster." stated Shade.

Dusk agreed with Shade.

"Shade is right. We have to save his Clan before those cannibals get there. What if that was our family or the Great Tree? Wouldn't you want to save it? We have to hurry or else we might be too late." agreed Dusk.

The owls and the bats began to fly faster. They reached the Towers of Fire before the cannibals, or so it seemed.

The bats and owls landed on an old building. Something didn't feel right to Shade. He scented the air and tried to find what was making him be on edge.

"Something doesn't smell right." worried Shade.

Marina looked into the building through a hole in the roof. She gasped and jumped back. The others all crowded around her. Suddenly the roof gave way and the five bats and five owls went tumbling wings over head into the building.

They all looked and saw Goth standing right in front of them. First they were nearly eaten, then put in jail by the owls, and now they were cornered by jail cannibal bats. This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Shade you remember how I enjoyed owl? Maybe that should be my first course tonight?" snarled Goth.

Orestes bit Goth's leg. Goth screamed. The young owl fled through the hole in the roof and made his escape. Shade, Soren, Gylfie, and Twilight also made it through the hole before Goth blocked it. The others were left to fend for themselves.

In the distance Shade could see other bats. He recognised them as his colony. This wasn't good.

"My colony! They can't land here." panicked Shade.

"I think I can help." said Orestes.

"We can help too." added Soren.

Orestes flew towards the Towers of Fire. Soren faced Gylfie and Twilight.

"Gylfie you circle round and go with Orestes. Twilight and I will go the other way. Let's move." ordered Soren.

The fours owls circled and flew towards the Silverwing colony. The Silverwings saw the four owls coming their way and were forced to change course. Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, and Orestes kept following the Silverwing until they were sure they would not be stopping at the towers of Fire.

While the owls were scaring away his colony, Shade dove back into the human building. Shade saw Eclipse and Aurora fighting off Throbb as he tried to get closer to Marina and Dusk.

Goth noticed Shade and flew after him. The giant bat flew through the roof chasing after the much smaller runt of a Silverwing. Eclipse looked at Digger.

"Digger, look after the others. I'm going to help Shade." told Eclipse.

Eclipse flew through the roof after Shade and Goth. Digger, Aurora, Dusk, and Marina gave Throbb a run for his money. They scattered and made him chase after them in different directions inside the building.

The three bats and Burrowing owls eventually flew through the roof like the others into the outside world. Throbb tried to follow and got caught.

"Throbb's trapped." called out Marina.

"Do you need any help?" asked Aurora.

Shade and Eclipse tried to stay ahead of Goth as he chased after them.

"No go hide." shouted Shade.

"Hide Aurora. Protect Dusk. I'll find you once this is over." screamed Eclipse.

Eclipse and Shade led Goth around the Towers of Fire. The Starwing and Silverwing noticed that Goth was too big to follow them if they went through the maze that was the Towers of Fire. So they stuck to small areas and irregular flight patterns.

In their flight, Shade and Eclipse noticed sparks formed whenever Goth's band touched anything made of metal. The two bats flew towards an electric fence and flew along it. Goth followed after them.

Goth's wing touched the electric fence. The giant cannibal bat screamed as he was electrocuted. The screaming soon died down and Goth's lifeless body fell to the ground.

All the bats and owls gathered around Goth's body. They were both surprised and releaved that the giant cannibalistic bat was dead. Though there were no signs of Throbb, but for the moment none of them really cared.

"It's over Shade." gratefully said Marina.

Shade sighed and looked at the ground.

"No it's just begun." sighed Shade.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

Shade, Marina, the three Starwing siblings, and the Band were once again on the move. Orestes had stayed behind at the Towers of Fire. He just didn't feel like it was his time to join the other quite yet, so he had decided to stay behind and wait for his father, or one of his father's guards, to find him.

"Any sign of your colony Shade?" asked Marina.

Shade looked around. All he could see were trees that moved as the group kept on flying passed them.

"Not even an echo. They can't be far from here, but we've got to rest." said Shade.

The group of five bats and four owls found a place to quickly stop and rest. Everyone was panting and trying to catch their breath. Marina looked at Shade, trying to not look too tier. She tried to fake that she could still fly a little farther.

"I don't mind flying a little more." panted Marina.

Shade shook his head.

"The Silverwings will be roosting too. We won't lose any time. And Goth is dead. We don't have to worry about him. You're going to love the Silverwings Marina. My mom, Mercury, even Chinook." assured Shade.

Shade had told the group a little about his colony. Mercury was a messenger between the males and females of Shades colony. And Chinook was a newborn who liked to make fun of Shade for being small.

"And Frieda?" asked Marina.

"Especially Frieda. Everybody loves Frieda." happily said Shade.

The bats and owls settled down for a well deserved sleep. One minute if felt like they were all falling asleep and the next (though it had really been hours) if felt like they were back on the wing.

As the group consisting of five bats and fours owls continued to fly, something interesting caught all of their ears. The group landed and hid themselves so they could listen to a conversation between a mother lack bear, a rabbit, and a raccoon.

"Why can't the wolves stay up in the mountains where they belong?" complained the rabbit.

"They are supposed to be hunting Silverwings, not eating all of us." reminded the racoon.

Everyone gasped when they head than now they had wolves after then as well as the owls. They all quieted down so they could still listen to the conversation.

"This is all Ursa's fault. She's the one in charge." stated the rabbit.

The baby black bear cub walked towards its mother. The mother black bear nuzzled her cub.

"Well I'm not raising my cub here. We need to prepare for hibernation. It will be safer in the eastern valley." calmly said the mother bear.

The rabbit and the raccoon were shocked by what the mother bear had said.

"You're crossing the human's road?" gasped the raccoon.

"What about their metal machines? You might get killed." worried the rabbit.

The mother bear looked at her raccoon and rabbit friend.

"We will get killed if we stay. We won't be coming back until those Silverwings are brought to justice." declared the mother bear.

Shade felt like it was his fault (and he knew it was partly his fault) that the mother bear and her cub had to leave their forest home.

"This isn't fair. It wasn't the Silverwing who killed the owls, it was giant bats." whispered Shade.

Eclipse wanted to expose himself and attack the other animals, but what little self control he had kept him from doing so.

"Those owls and beasts have no idea what they are talking about. Cannibals are responsible for their brethrens death, not the Silverwings. Do they really think some runty little bats could kill an owl? It would take at least two fully trained Starwing warriors to take on anything larger than a Barn owl. There is no way little runts like these Silverwings and Brightwings could kill an owl. It's just not possible." silently hissed Eclipse.

Shade and Marina tried to not be insulted by Eclipse's complaining. Even if he was making fun of them and calling them runts (something Shade wasn't too fond of) at least he was stating that they were innocent. And the Silverwings were, but they had no way of proving it.

Aurora brushed her wing against her older brother. Eclipse looked at his year younger white furred and blue eyes sister.

"Don't be so harsh Eclipse. Not all bats are our size; we've seen proof of that. Dusk is smaller than any other bat in the Clan or any other Starwing for that matter. You don't call him a runt so you shouldn't call the Silverwings and Brightwings runt just because of their size. And we could be considered runts compared to those cannibalistic monsters Goth and Throbb. So be quiet and quite your complaining. We're in this mess together and we're going to get out of it together, one way or another." scolded Aurora.

Dusk remembered something important he heard the rabbit say.

"That rabbit mentioned something about a leader named Ursa. We have to find this Ursa. Maybe then we can convince the owls that it wasn't the Silverwings killing their kind but giant cannibal bats." stated Dusk.

Out of nowhere a small pack of wolves appeared. The animals who had been talking high tailed it out of the clearing. The wolves began poking around the clearing, coming very close to where the bats and the Band were hiding. It was official. The day had just gone from bad to worse.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

The wolves were crowding around the bats and owls' hiding place. Suddenly, one of the wolves spotted them. The wolf howled signalling for more of its pack to join it. One of the wolves looked into the hollow tree the bats and owls were hiding in.

"So this is what the owls are so worked up about. A couple of runty bats and a few traitors." huffed the wolf.

The entire group felt insulted by the wolf.

"Let us go." demanded Shade.

"You have no right to hold us." argued Marina.

The same wolf spoke back to the Silverwing and Brightwing.

"What's the hurry? Tell us where your colony is hiding Silverwing." ordered the wolf.

"So you can tell the owls and have us killed. Forget it." replied Shade.

The wolf's eye narrowed as he began to speak again.

"Killed? We wouldn't even think about it." stated the wolf.

A she-wolf spoke after her leader.

"We don't want you killed. We want you and your colony protected." wickedly laughed the she-wolf.

"As long as the Silverwings are free we can do whatever we want, hunt, expand our territory. All in the name of war." growled the wolf.

Aurora and marina were sickened by what the wolf said.

"But the war is wrong. The Silverwings are innocent." swiftly said Marina.

"You shouldn't be helping the owls spread false lies about the Silverwings. Do you honestly believe the Silverwings could do all that they have been prosecuted for?" asked Aurora.

The she-wolf stuck her head closer into the hollow tree.

"Innocent, guilty, it doesn't matter to us. Just as long as we get to eat." told the she-wolf.

Dusk glared at the female wolf. He hadn't heard such horrid talk in all of his life. It made him sick that the wolves only thought about themselves and not the fate of the other animals they shared the forest with.

"And this Ursa lets you kill innocent animals? She has to be one sick and twisted wolf to follow the owl's orders without question. I've been told stories of wolves being noble animals, but it seems those born outside of the ancestral homeland are nothing more than mangy flee bitten mongrels." hissed Dusk.

Eclipse and Aurora were shocked by Dusk's swearing. Dusk had never sworn before in his entire life, let alone had gotten mad at anyone. The Band was just as surprised as Dusk's older siblings. Never had the small Starwing raised his voice in all the time that they had known him. This was a new side of Dusk no one had seen and they didn't know how to take it.

The male wolf was furious at what Dusk had said. He was about ready to tear up the young Starwing the first chance he got.

"Hold your tongue you flying rat. You don't want to get me mad. No one likes me when I'm mad. And Ursa isn't a wolf, she's a bear. The black bear with the white fur." growled the wolf.

The she-wolf once again spoke.

"Yes. And she' special. Ever so special." creepily laughed the she-wolf.

A scent caught the wolves' attention. It was a rabbit. The wolves abandoned the hollow tree and chased after the rabbit. When the wolves were out of sight, the bats and the Band climbed out of the hollow tree.

They all quickly took to the sky and flew away from the area as fast as their wings could take them. What were they supposed to do? They had escaped the wolves by pure chance and were lucky they didn't tell the owls or King Boreal where they were right away.

What could they do? They weren't strong enough to fight the owls or the wolves head on. That's when everyone remembered Ursa. If they could find this Ursa and get her to show the owls that the Silverwings were innocent, then maybe they could save Shade's colony before the owls found it.

Everyone split up and began to look for Ursa. Just when all were about to give up and lose hope, Marina spotted something.

"Over here. I think I found Ursa." called out Marina.

All the bats and owls flew to the Brightwing's side. Sure enough, below them was a bear with white fur. This had to be Ursa. How many white bears could there be in this forest?

The group swooped down and landed near Ursa. Ursa was sound asleep. Eclipse grumbled something to himself. Aurora noticed her brother was mumbling and that wasn't good.

"What are you saying Eclipse?" asked Aurora.

Eclipse glared at his white furred sister. He hated it when Aurora could look at him and know when something was wrong with him. It drove him crazy every time his sister tried to help him and it ended up only making it worse.

"I was just complaining about how we are going to wake this big fur bag up. It takes us forever to just get ourselves up, so how are we going to get this giant menus awake so we can talk to her." grumbled Eclipse.

"Like this." simply said Dusk.

Dusk dropped down from the branch he roosted on and glided down to Ursa. He landed on Ursa's face. The young Starwing crawled down Ursa's muzzle on all fours until he reached her nose. With no hesitation, Dusk bit the female white bear on the nose.

Ursa awoke with a growl. She rose to her hind legs, knocking off Dusk in the process. Ursa growled and screamed. Maybe it would have been a better idea if they had just let Ursa sleep after all?

**Comment if you like the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

Ursa dropped down back onto all fours. She looked around for the one who had waked her from her sleep. That's when she saw the bats and the owls.

"You're a Silverwing. Not good. This is not good. You must go. You were never here. This is just a dream. A bad, bad dream." muttered Ursa.

Shade gathered up his courage to speak with the white bear thousands of times his size.

"You have to stop the wolves and tell Boreal the Silverwings are innocent." begged Shade.

Ursa looked at the Silverwing.

"I'm not telling Boreal anything. If I say I saw a Silverwing, he'll want details. And then they'll be meetings, and plans, and patrols, and probably more meetings." complained Ursa.

Ursa walked away from the bats and owls. Shade, Marina, the Starwings, and the Band followed after the white bear. They weren't going to let Ursa go that easily. She was the only lead they had to convince Boreal and his army that the Silverwings were innocent.

Ursa stopped near a large metal container and opened it. She ate some of the orange pellets that fell out of the metal container. The bats and owls landed near where Ursa was eating. They all recoiled (well at least the Starwings and the Band recoiled) at the scent of the food Ursa ate.

"What are you eating?" asked Gylfie.

Ursa looked at the small Elf owl.

"This is food the humans brought me. But you're not getting any. So keep away. And why are you asking? Shouldn't you be trying to hunt those bats instead of helping them hide?" assumed Ursa.

Soren landed on the metal container so he could better talk to Ursa.

"My friends and I don't come from these lands. I am Soren. And the other owls are Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. We come from a place called Ga'Hoole. Three of the bats are Starwings. Their names and full titles are Prince Eclipse, future Chief of the Black Aura Clan, Princess Aurora, priestess of the Back Aura Clan, and Prince Dusk, Oracle apprentice of the Black Aura Clan. They are the sons and daughter of Chief Thrash of the Black Aura Clan and Chieftess Moonlight of the Black Aura Clan. The Silverwing is Shade and the Brightwing is Marina. We mean you no harm. We just want your help." explained Soren.

Soren had developed a tendency of introducing his Starwing friends by their full name and rank within their Clan. He didn't do it quite often, but when he did it was to try and get another person's attention. Soren was probably hoping to get Ursa attention by stating three of the bats traveling with him were royalty and it would encourage her to help them. Sadly it didn't work.

Twilight was beginning to lose his patience. Eclipse was not too far behind his Great Gray friend. It wouldn't be too long before the bat and owl warriors swooped down from the tree and tried to attack the white bear, even if they were no match for it. The only thing keeping the two from doing it were Digger and Aurora.

"I've had just about enough with that bear. If I have to hear her complain I'm going to go yokes." swore Twilight.

Digger tried to calm down his Great gray friend.

"Calm down Twilight. We have to stay calm. Soren's handling things the best he can. We just have to be patient." stated Digger.

Aurora looked down at Ursa. The white furred, female Starwing noticed the tag in one of Ursa's ears. That's when Aurora got an idea. She looked back at her owl friends and her brothers.

"Digger, look after my brothers. Try to keep Eclipse under control and watch out for Dusk, he's been acting a bit strange lately. I'm going to try to talk to Ursa. Hopefully I'll have a better chance than Shade or Soren did." exclaimed Aurora.

Aurora dropped down from the tree branch and glided towards Ursa. She landed on the metal container beside Soren. A quiet look from Aurora told Soren she could handle it and he wasn't needed. The Barn owl took to the air and landed near the rest of his friends from Ga'Hoole.

"Did the Nowings...humans... put that thing is your ear?" asked Aurora.

Aurora was going to try and warm up to Ursa before she asked the bear to help them.

"Of course they did. I'm special. I'm a black bear that happens to be white." proudly said Ursa.

Aurora found she had something to speak with Ursa about.

"Then we have something in common. If you look at my brother, the largest bad with the largest mouth, you'll notice he had black fur. All Starwing have black fur. I was born with white fur for some reason. My Clan thinks it has to do with me having a special destiny. As far as we know, no other Starwing, besides me, has been born with white fur. There is no record of it in our, or any of the owls', history." explained Aurora.

Ursa seemed to be a bit interested in the white Starwing bat. She was about to say something when she was interrupted. The wolves that had trapped Shade, Marina, Dusk, and all the others ran passed them.

"You're their leader. Do something." snapped Marina.

Ursa glared at the Brightwing.

"I didn't ask to be elected. It's not my problem." replied Ursa.

It was obvious to everyone that they weren't going to get any help from Ursa. She was to selfish and self centered. She wouldn't have helped them even if the owls weren't hunting them. All they could do was fly away and try to find another way to prove that the Silverwings were innocent.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Silverwing or Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I only own this story and the characters not in the books.**

Everyone was flying low to the ground. Suddenly, Soren heard the sound of a young bear cub. It wasn't long before the others heard and saw the bear cub as well. Everyone realised that it was the same black bear cub they had seen before the wolves had cornered them. The bats and owls circled around the young black bear cub.

"Where's his mother?" wondered Marina.

"She wouldn't have left him alone. Especially not when there is a war going on." stated Aurora.

Shade realised what must have happened to the bear cub's mother.

"She must have been killed trying to cross the human's road." sadly realised Shade.

The group realised they had to do something with the cub. They couldn't just leave it there. It would starve.

There was only one option. They would have to take the bear cub to Ursa. She was the only bear they knew of, and they didn't have much choice. It was either Ursa or let the cub starve.

Shade and Eclipse gathered some berries to lead the cub back to Ursa. Dusk clung to his sister's back as they flew. Marina and the Band kept a lookout for any owls or other animals that could cause them trouble.

The Band and the bats found Ursa right where they had left her. Ursa looked over her shoulder and spotted the bats and the owls, although she seemed to be paying more attention to the bear cub than anything else.

"Get that thing out of here." demanded Ursa.

"He needs looking after. His mother was killed." told Marina.

Shade flew towards Ursa.

"Look Ursa. He's a black bear and you're really a black bear." began Shade.

"Who happens to be white." interrupted Ursa.

Ursa noticed the black bear cub was trying to get at her food. She pushed the cub away and growled. The white furred black bear began to devour the food in front of her.

Dusk was enraged by the sight he had just seen. He couldn't believe what Ursa had just done. It was extremely personal to him because he had once been in the same situation as the black bear cub was now.

"I can't believe Ursa. She's rejecting the cub just because he had black fur. If my parents had been as cruel and heartless as she is then I would have been left to die. Even if I don't like to say it, I am a different species than my parents and siblings. I was a different species and they still took me in and raised me as one of their own. Ursa and this cub are the same species and she is still rejecting him. I just can't believe her. I guess it's true what they say about some animals, no matter how beautiful they look on the outside they can still be rotten to the core." angrily thought Dusk.

The Starwings, Shade, Marina, and the Band flew away from the white bear. They weren't going to try and convince Ursa to look after the cub. It would only cause her to become more violent and the sounds of her complaining could warn the other animals of their location. That was a chance no one was willing to take.

The group flew in complete silence for some time, helping the black bear cub not stray too far behind them. Suddenly a pack of wolves appeared. It was the same wolves who had cornered the bats and the owls in the hollow log.

The bats and the owls got prepared to fight. They all could tell the wolves wanted to get the bear cub, and they weren't going to let that happen.

The wolves began to close in on the group. The owls and the bats fought for their lives, and the life of the bear cub, against the wolves. A creepy smile grew on the alpha wolf's face.

"Perhaps you really are owl killers?" said the lead wolf.

The alpha gave orders for the rest of the pack to move in. The wolf pack continued to attack the bats and the Band. All seemed lost, until Ursa came out of nowhere and began to fight.

Ursa fought against the wolves to the best of her abilities. Shade, Marina, the Starwing siblings, and the Band returned to the fight with Ursa's help. In no time at all they had the wolves retreating with their tails between their legs.

Ursa looked down at her claws. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Ursa walked back to her territory and her container full of food.

The white bear pushed some of her food towards the bear cub. The cub eagerly ate the food. Ursa was definitely acting different that the last time the group had seen her.

"You showed those wolves. You took charge Ursa." congratulated Marina.

Ursa looked at the young Brightwing.

"Yes, but they'll be back. I'll gather some of the other beasts and go to Boreal. We'll convince him one way or another that the Silverwings are innocent." declared Ursa.

Shade, Marina, the Starwings, and the Band felt a great joy growing in their hearts. Now that they had the leader of the beasts on their side, they were on step closer to convincing Boreal that the Silverwings were innocent, and maybe, just maybe they were one step closer to giving all bats back the sun?

**Sorry about the late update. I've been having a bit of a computer problem lately. It won't take so long to get the next chapter up. Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
